


janji berjuta bintang

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2019, OT21 (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Hidup adalah sekumpulan gambar  acak; patahannya seringkali tersesat. Penuh warna, cahaya. Terkadang seperti ledakan kembang api, atau film yang diputar pelan.(an NCT21 ensemble fanwork.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. let the show begin

.

.

.

.

.

_life is full of light.  
_ _random pictures playing in lost sequence.  
_ _happiness._ _  
burst of tears.  
_ _sometimes like a series of fireworks.  
_ _sometimes like a slow film played in a confused projector._

.

.

.

.

.

an **nct ensemble** fanwork

.

.

_disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_starts._


	2. in this life, what kind of light do you need?

**moon taeil.**

Taeil meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang agak jauh dari jangkauannya. Perlahan ia menuju ke pintu kaca, menyingkap tirainya yang menutupi separuh. Lampu-lampu gedung dan tempat tinggal berkelap-kelip seperti ladang cahaya di bawah sana. Taeil sesekali menutup mata, menghirup angin yang menyerang wajahnya lembut.

Kadang-kadang ia berharap bisa memisah-misahkan aroma yang dibawa angin, kemampuan seperti itu lebih diinginkannya daripada sebuah berkah seperti seorang pahlawan. Dengan memilah-milah aroma, barangkali ia bisa melihat lebih banyak tentang orang-orang. Berempati. Mengenali kenangan orang-orang. Mendapati jejak-jejak yang telah ditinggalkan orang-orang sesaat setelah mereka melakukannya; parfum apa yang dipakai orang-orang yang akan pergi makan malam romantis. Masakan apa yang sedang dihidangkan seorang ibu yang menunggu anaknya pulang. Aroma kertas seorang penulis yang baru melihat karyanya yang sudah naik cetak. Aroma mawar di tangan seorang wanita yang baru dilamar. Aroma spidol seorang anak yang baru mengenal alat tulis. Aroma rumah seseorang yang rindu padanya.

Taeil bertopang pada birai balkon. Melihat ke bawah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, andainya ia bukan seorang penyanyi, penari, seorang yang berkarya dari panggung ke panggung, sedang apa dirinya sekarang?

Mungkin sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, bekerja pada sebuah kantor, berada pada rutinitas yang berbeda sekali. Mungkin juga sudah memulai kehidupan barunya bersama seseorang.

Sebuah lampu tampak berkelip lebih cepat daripada yang lain di bawah sana. Mata Taeil tertuju padanya, mengingatkannya pada lampu-lampu panggung yang kerap menyorotinya. Mungkin jika ia seseorang yang berbeda, ia akan melihat lampu itu dengan cara berbeda. Barangkali ia melihatnya sebagai pertanda begitu cepatnya kehidupannya berlalu, tahap demi tahap yang gesit dan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin sekarang, di dunia alternatif yang berbeda, dirinya adalah seorang yang aromanya tercium oleh dirinya yang ini, sebuah aroma yang melayang di udara, berbagi tempat dengan sekilas aroma parfum seorang wanita dan aroma tinta pena.

Taeil memejamkan mata lagi, menghitung ketukan seirama kerlip lampu yang membawanya pada seribu kemungkinan alternatif kehidupannya sekarang.

Dan, ia tidak menyesali apapun.


	3. sssh, it's a part of struggle

**nakamoto yuta.**

Bola yang ditendang Yuta bergulir ke gawang dengan malas. Memantul pelan pada tiang gawang, geraknya melambat dan berhenti di bibir gawang. Yuta berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, mendongak dengan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun di langit. Langit hitam seperti bajunya, sesepi lapangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuta berlari kecil mengambil bola tersebut, membawanya kembali ke tengah-tengah lapangan, memainkannya dengan lututnya.

Bola tersebut melambung, lalu ia menendangnya keras-keras. Masuk ke dalam gawang dengan mulus, merangsek jaringnya. Yuta terengah-engah, tertunduk memegangi lututnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mencoba menantang dirinya sendiri, berkeringat di lapangan yang sepi tanpa seorang pun yang mengusiknya. Terakhir kali mungkin saat ia belum debut. 

Matanya menatap gawang dengan mata garang. Adrenalinnya masih tinggi, barangkali gelombangnya takkan selesai sampai sejam lagi. Kembali ia mengejar bola tersebut, menggiringnya ke tengah-tengah dengan gerakan zig-zag, membayangkan penghalang-penghalang di jalur berlarinya. Ditendangnya lagi bola tersebut ke gawang yang lain. Betapa ia berharap ia punya seorang lawan lagi.

Sekarang pukul dua pagi. Ia takkan punya hati membangunkan siapa pun di antara teman-temannya cuma untuk meladeni permainannya.

Yuta menggiring bola itu lagi ke sisi yang berbeda. Peluh sudah meleleh dari pelipisnya. Matanya siap menerkam, membayangkan ada sebaris lawan yang mencoba menahannya di depan sana. Mungkin ia rindu pertandingan seutuhnya, mungkin pula tidak. Jika ia bukan seorang penyanyi atau penari, mungkin ia sudah menjadi seorang pemain.

Mungkin pula tidak.

Terlalu banyak _kemungkinan_ membuat Yuta muak. Dengan kekuatan spontan, ia menendang bola keras-keras, bola itu melayang ke tribun kecil di belakang gawang.

Sementara ia menutup mata untuk mengatur napas (—dan emosinya), tiba-tiba ia mengingat panggung, cahaya, sorak-sorai, permainan musik, adrenalin yang melaju dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Rasa yang membuncah di dalam dadanya, kepalanya yang penuh akan musik atau rasa ingin berlari, terus melompat, terus mengalirkan hasratnya untuk menunjukkan diri.

Pada akhirnya, bagi Yuta, lapangan dan panggung tidaklah jauh berbeda. Dahulu, ia ingin menunjukkan dirinya dengan mengasah bakat di lapangan. Sekarang, panggung memberinya jalur pemuasan yang sama. Sebuah arena untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Dahulu ada yang pernah bertanya, _mengapa kamu mau?_ Hidupnya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat di hari ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari lapangan untuk naik ke panggung. Ia bilang ia mengejar mimpi. Seseorang bertanya retoris bahwa mengapa mimpi dapat berubah semudah itu? Yuta menjawab bahwa mereka sama-sama mimpi, mengapa repot memikirkannya?

Di akhir, panggung memang memberikan sensasi yang sama. Begitu rasanya menjalani mimpi—adrenalin, rasa yang meledak-ledak, harapan yang meletup-letup menjadi kenyataan seperti serangkaian kembang api yang riuh. Tariannya di panggung mengalirkan emosi yang sama seperti saat ia mengejar skor di lapangan. Determinasi yang sama, kekuatan yang serupa.

Yuta kembali bersama bolanya. Ia membawanya ke sudut lapangan, melakukan tendangan pojok, hanya untuk mengejarnya kembali, menggiringnya ke gawang di ujung lain.

Jika ada yang memandangi mata Yuta sekarang; dia akan melihat sebuah film tentang liarnya harapan-harapan, terkurung dalam sebuah kendali bernama kehidupan, mengalir melalui usaha-usaha dan kesungguhan.

Yuta adalah sebuah epitome energi, yang bisa meledak di mana saja.


	4. sing a song, i'll follow

**dong si cheng.  
huang ren jun.**

"Bagaimana?" Renjun mencomot sepotong udang besar dari tengah-tengah meja. Senyumannya merekah mendapati Winwin yang mengunyah dengan semangat dan setengah tersenyum. "Rekomendasiku bagus, kan?"

Winwin mengangguk-angguk. "Seperti masakan rumah."

Senyuman Renjun melembut. Ia mulai makan, sesekali menyeruput kuah di mangkuk kecil di sebelah kanannya. Di hadapannya, Winwin makan dengan cepat, lebih daripada biasanya.

"Kangen rumah, ya? Makannya cepat sekali," Renjun mengedikkan dagu. Ia tertawa sesaat mendapati kuah yang menetes ke meja dari sendok yang dipegang Winwin karena tangan pemuda itu secara tak sengaja menyenggol meja.

"Menunya banyak, aku tidak sabar mencicipi semuanya," jawab Winwin setengah tertawa. "Kalau kamu pelan-pelan, aku bisa menghabiskan semua."

"Sicheng-ge, aku ingin menikmatinya." Renjun berhenti untuk mengunyah. "Gampang, kalau habis duluan, aku tinggal pesan lagi, kan Sicheng-ge yang bayar."

Winwin cuma tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Renjun tidak lagi menyahut, mereka sama-sama menikmati waktu makan mereka dengan tenang. Winwin tidak lagi makan dengan cepat, sesekali ia melihat cara Renjun makan. Winwin mengetahui semuanya dengan detil, Renjun lebih banyak mengambil lauk yang digoreng, menyeruput kuah setiap dua kali suapan nasi.

Melihat Renjun yang sekarang masih sering mengingatkannya pada tahun pertama mereka bertemu. Renjun adalah anak yang penuh semangat, manis sekali gingsulnya, dan bernyanyi dengan merdu sekali. Sekarang, sudah begitu jauh dari pertemuan pertama itu; Renjun masihlah adik kecil baginya. Gingsulnya telah hilang, tetapi ia masih manis. Suaranya semakin merdu, sesuatu yang sering membuat Winwin iri. Renjun masih terlihat mungil, tetapi setiap kali Winwin merangkul bahunya atau menepuk punggungnya, Winwin bisa mengukur seberapa banyak Renjun tumbuh.

"Sicheng-ge, kalau kelamaan melihatku, aku bisa merebut apa yang ada di piringmu."

Tawa Winwin terdengar renyah. "Rasanya senang melihatmu yang sekarang."

"Aku masih adikmu, Huang Renjun yang dulu, kok."

Senyuman teduh Winwin membuat Renjun tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebelum ini, saat jauh dari rumah, yang paling dekat dengan konsep keluarga adalah kamu, Huang Renjun."

Renjun mengangkat alisnya. "Sekarang tidak?"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Sekarang, keluargaku tambah banyak. Tapi yang pertama masih yang paling dekat. Kamulah adik terbaik."

"Oh, aku tersipu, Sicheng-ge." Renjun mengaduk-aduk kuah di mangkuk kecilnya tanpa maksud yang berarti. "Sebagai anak tunggal, bisa punya saudara rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Jangan bosan denganku, ya, ge."

"Kalau bosan, sudah pasti aku tidak akan senang makan berdua saja denganmu."

Renjun menyeruput kuahnya, menu terakhir yang ia punya. "Thanks." Ia melihat wajah Winwin sebentar. "Setelah ini, kita pergi ke mana?"

"Katanya tadi minta ditemani beli tas?"

"Ke situ saja?"

"Kita bisa menemukan hal menarik di jalan. Aku bayar dulu, ya."

"Ya. Thanks sekali lagi, Sicheng-ge."

Winwin mengangguk sambil beranjak dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya. Renjun menunggu sambil membereskan meja, mengumpulkan mangkuk-mangkuk, menumpuk piring, menjadikan sumpit dan sendok di satu tempat, menyeka meja dengan tisu. Winwin kembali tak lama kemudian sambil bertanya dengan isyarat mata. Renjun pun mengangkat tasnya, membawa ponselnya, lalu memasang topi.

Sembari keluar dari restoran tersebut, Winwin menggandeng bahunya. "Sicheng-ge-mu ini sedang ingin baca buku yang menarik. Apa kamu punya rekomendasi?"

"Wah, tentu saja! Nanti setelahnya kita mampir di toko buku!" Renjun membalasnya dengan menepuk punggung Winwin. "Aku sudah besar dan sudah legal, aku bisa keluar berkeliling sampai dini hari dan kita bisa mampir ke mana saja."

Winwin mencubit pipi Renjun, "Tapi kamu tetap adik kecilku!"

Lalu, ada tawa yang renyah dan tulus lagi yang dibagi bersama.


	5. memory is like a series of steps imprinted

**xiao de jun.**

Xiajoun tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas memori pertamanya tentang gitar. Mungkin itu termasuk mainan pertamanya, mungkin ia pernah mencoba milik sepupunya saat mereka berkumpul di Tahun Baru. Mungkin pula, sebuah keisengan di toko musik. Keluarganya datang dari latar belakang yang berhubungan dengan musik, sehingga banyak memori yang samar dan bercampur menjadi satu, urutannya saling tertukar.

Kemarin ia membeli sebuah gitar baru, gitar kedua di kamarnya. Yang berwarna cokelat muda bersandar tenang di dekat pintu, yang cokelat mahoni sekarang berada di pangkuannya, entah mengapa memanggil memori-memori tertentu yang tidak bisa ia kenali persis. Ia yakin pada suatu waktu di masa kecilnya, benda dengan warna persis seperti ini pernah memberikan kesan yang sangat indah—tetapi mekanisme ingatan manusia itu terkadang culas. Sedikit gangguan dari masa kini, manipulasi; goyahlah dia. Xiaojun berusaha menggalinya lagi, tetapi ia tak menemukannya.

Ia memetik senarnya pelan-pelan, mencoba sebuah lagu yang dibuatnya sendiri, tetapi sudah sekian hari, ia tak bisa mengakhirinya dengan baik. Selalu ada yang kurang di bagian akhir.

Xiaojun menghentikannya setelah separuh jalan. Ia menopangkan dagu di atas badan gitar tersebut. Seraya memejamkan mata, ia membayangkan not-not. Membayangkan per potongan lagunya dalam permainan warna-warna. Bagian awal, hijau. Kemudian ungu, merah. Kadang, potongan warna itu berulang pada not-not yang berbeda. Ia membayangkan partitur yang berwarna seperti pelangi. Sinestesia, begitu istilah yang pernah ia baca. Serangkaian korelasi dari dua hal yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan, pengalaman yang berbeda bagi setiap orang.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mencoba membuka mata, menatap pada gitarnya, yang masih berwarna gelap mahoni, tetapi sekarang ia seperti bisa melihat warna-warna bermain secara etereal di permukaannya, sesuatu yang menghilang saat ia berkedip, secepat dan semudah ia datang.

Xiaojun memetik gitarnya lagi, membayangkan warna-warna. Meneruskan lagu, perlahan seperti meniti jembatan kecil. Menapaki jalan yang rapuh.

Xiaojun semakin mampu mendekati akhir yang diinginkannya. Ia mengulang satu-dua kali lagiu dari awal, hingga kemudian mencapai titik yang sebelumnya rumpang.

Lagunya berhasil selesai. Warna-warna itu bermain di balik kelopak matanya seperti serangkaian kembang api. 


	6. your eyes tell more stories about the world

**na jaemin.  
lee jeno.**

"Ah, tidak juga," begitu jawab Jaemin setelah membuat Jeno menunggu. "Aku tidak menyesal."

Cerita-cerita tentang pengandaian selalu menarik untuk mengisi waktu. Manusia membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, karena tidak pernah ada dua pilihan yang bisa diambil dalam satu waktu. Manusia membayangkan cabang-cabang kehidupan, bagian yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mereka jalani.

Bagi Jeno, melihat masa dan tempat yang berbeda di kehidupan Jaemin dari sudut pandangnya selalu menarik. Bagaimana jika Jaemin merintis karir sebagai orang yang lain? Sebagai pemain _skateboard_ lintas dunia, sebagai seorang pelajar yang tidak peduli pada kehidupan lain. Sebagai seorang Na Jaemin yang tidak tahu bermusik. Sebagai seorang aktor kecil yang tumbuh di layar perak. Sebagai seseorang yang berbeda, sebagai Na Jaemin yang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di lantai empat sebuah gedung agensi yang mengantarkan mereka pada kehidupan yang berbeda.

Jaemin mengangkat _skateboard_ -nya, kemudian duduk di samping Jeno. Jalanan tengah malam semakin sepi di suatu sudut Seoul, menyediakan ruang untuk keheningan yang asing. Jeno terkadang mendengar denging yang aneh di telinganya di sela-sela kesunyian.

"Jeno-ya. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu." Jaemin menaruh lagi _skateboard_ -nya di tanah, meletakkan salah satu kakinya di atasnya, menggerakkannya tanpa arti. "Bagaimana cara menjadi _gentleman_?"

Jeno tertawa sebentar. "Bisa juga kamu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa. "Kupikir ada hal lain yang bisa kita coba sebagai orang dewasa. Saatnya mencoba hal-hal lain."

"Apakah itu menarik buatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun tentang _menjadi dewasa_ itu menarik. Itu yang menyenangkan dari masa muda. Bagaimana kita menikmatinya, sekaligus rasa penasaran kita soal masa dewasa setelahnya."

"Kata orang-orang, jadi dewasa itu sulit."

"Jadi remaja juga sulit, kata anak-anak."

"Semuanya sulit kalau kau mengira itu sulit," Jeno menyuarakannya dengan pelan. "Aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang."

"Hmmm. Tidak salah juga." Jaemin menaruh salah satu kakinya di atas papan, kemudian meluncur pelan menjauhi Jeno. Tak begitu lama, ia pun kembali ke dekat Jeno. "Jadi, jadi _gentleman_ itu bagaimana?"

"Jangan anggap wanita lebih rendah dari kamu. Begitu saja."

"Oh, wow," Jaemin menginjak ujung papannya, mengangkatnya dari ujung yang lain, "kamu sudah belajar dari mana saja?"

"Internet tentu punya banyak kegunaan, Jaemin-ah." Jeno pun berdiri, mendekati sepedanya yang disandarkan pada birai pagar yang membatasi tepian jalan dan sungai kecil. "Kamu masih mau di sini?" Ia memasang helmnya.

Jaemin pun menaruh _skateboard_ pada punggungnya, lantas berjalan juga ke arah sepedanya yang terparkir di depan sepeda Jeno. Jeno mengatainya sebelum berangkat, _apa yang mau kamu lakukan, tidak bisa memilih?_ Jaemin cuma memberikan senyum usil bahwa ia ingin melakukan banyak hal sekaligus. _Aku tidak bisa memilih_. Jeno cuma geleng-geleng kepala, tetapi Jeno adalah Jeno, orang yang mengenal Jaemin tanpa perlu kata-kata.

Jeno memaju-mundurkan sepedanya dengan santai, salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada tanah. "Kita pulang?"

"Cari jalan terjauh." Bunyi klik terdengar dari helm Jaemin. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat."

"Sayang sekali kamu tidak bawa kameramu."

"Aku ingin menikmati semuanya tanpa lensa." Jaemin mengayuh sepedanya hanya untuk memutar dan berada di samping Jeno. "Ada kafe yang buka dua puluh empat jam tidak, ya?"

"Jangan minum kopi lagi," tegur Jeno dengan suara yang berusaha ditinggi-tinggikannya.

Jaemin tertawa lepas. Jeno mengayuh sepedanya terlebih dahulu, santai tetapi pasti. Jaemin mengekorinya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam malam, jejak-jejak cerita dan memori mengikuti mereka di sepanjang jalan pulang.


	7. we are the epitome of antonymous

**dong si cheng.  
chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.**

Ada dua kemungkinan.

Terpsichore barangkali ikut berdansa bersama mereka.

Atau, terlalu sibuk mengagumi.

Winwin adalah hitam. Ten adalah putih. Tapi Ten rapuh. Tapi Winwin begitu kokoh. Winwin berlindung di balik wajah dan watak yang rapi tertata, Ten berada di luar kendali. Tidak, putih seharusnya tidak begitu. Hitam seharusnya tidak seperti Winwin; seharusnya hitam kacau dan berang. Namun, kekacauan berada di tangan Ten. Ia rapuh dan selalu membutuhkan Winwin. Ia beruntung Winwin selalu ada untuknya.

Terpischore barangkali bingung sesaat, terkesan kemudian, lalu kagum setelahnya. Atau, mungkin bingung lagi.

Winwin dan Ten seperti satu sosok yang dipisahkan oleh cermin. Berbeda, tetapi satu tubuh. Pergulatan hitam dan putih di dalam satu diri. Kekuatan dan kepasrahan, hasrat menggebu dan keputusasaan. Kepercayaan diri untuk menaklukkan segala sekaligus ketakutan untuk terus melangkah dalam satu jiwa.

Hitam dan putih. Yin, yang. Jahat, baik. Terbolak-balik. Namun bersinergi, saling bekerja sama, karena begitulah dunia.

Winwin selalu ada untuk Ten.

Ten ada untuk memberi eksistensi pada Winwin.

Lalu, siapakah pemenangnya?

Tidak ada.

Winwin merangkul Ten pada akhirnya, dan Ten memberikan makna putihnya untuk Winwin.

Tarian itu sanggup membuat Terpsichore terpana. Sebagai Musai Tarian, Terpsichore tahu bahwa manusia, pada suatu masa dan tempat, akan membuat suatu mahakarya yang mampu membuatnya terpana.

Sekaranglah saatnya. 


	8. city lights (that burst)

**john suh.**

Johnny mengira-ngira, andainya ia terlahir di abad yang berbeda, mungkinkah ia tetap menikmati dan malamnya dengan cara yang sama?

Abad dua puluh satu memberinya cerita-cerita dan pengalaman yang selalu berhubungan dengan cahaya. Cahaya di Chicago, cahaya di Seoul. Pencakar-pencakar langit di New York yang membutakan bersama cahayanya. Langit Seoul yang sekarang diisi oleh bintang yang berbeda. Gemerlap Shibuya. Lalu, cahaya malam Chicago yang membuatnya rindu lagi.

Johnny masih ingat saat ia remaja, saat ia baru memulai hari-hari magangnya—tetapi sebagai pemagang paruh waktu karena hanya datang ke Seoul di liburan musim panas—ia selalu rindu malam-malam Seoul. Ia akan ikut ayahnya mengendarai mobil mengelilingi Chicago tanpa tujuan yang jelas, melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan gemerlap lampunya sampai ia mengantuk.

Kemudian, saat seluruh waktunya dihabiskan di Seoul seperti sekarang, ia berbalik merindukan hal-hal seperti itu. Langit Chicago dan keramaiannya, sudut kotanya dan kesunyiannya. Lampu malam kota demi kota metropolitan selalu tak jauh berbeda, tetapi kesan-kesan yang tercipta dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang beragam selalu membuat perbedaan. Chicago sekarang adalah rumah yang dirindukan, Seoul sekarang adalah ruang baginya mengeksplorasi. Terbalik dari dahulu, ketika Seoul adalah tempat berlibur yang memberikan pengalaman-pengalaman baru, dan cahaya-cahaya malam Chicago adalah keseharian.

Dahulu, di Chicago, kadang-kadang Johnny memetakan letak lampu-lampu yang bisa ia lihat di perjalanan menuju rumah dari restoran favorit ayah-ibunya. Atau, dari bandara menuju rumah. Bisa pula dari gedung sekolah menuju rumah. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata tertutup.

Sekarang, di Seoul, dari kantor agensi menuju tempat tinggal mereka, Johnny melihat cahaya-cahayanya dengan letak-letak yang blur. Rasanya begitu acak, ia tidak bisa mengenalinya karena seolah-olah berubah setiap hari. Entah dunianya sekarang berjalan begitu cepat atau ia tidak bisa lagi mengamati kota seperti dahulu, Johnny tidak tahu.

Saat ini Johnny berdiri di tepian Sungai Han, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya. Kacamata sponsor yang malah membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan membuatnya lebih percaya diri saat memakainya. Warna lampu-lampu yang ia lihat di seberang jadi sedikit berbeda.

Cahaya selalu sama saja di mana-mana. Kota metropolitan selalu serupa; kehidupannya, perjalanannya, rupa-rupanya, tetapi Johnny selalu melihatnya berbeda.

Sekarang, Seoul terasa sangat dekat sekaligus asing. Chicago terasa begitu jauh tetapi begitu familiar. Ia ingin meraih kerlip-kerlip lampu di depan sana dan menemukan Chicago di antara udara malam Seoul. Atau, mencari napas Chicago di antara embusan angin malam Seoul.

Ia masih mencintai Seoul.

Tetapi, ia tak pernah menemukan cahaya yang sama seperti cahaya rumah. Cahaya Chicago.


	9. show; two

.

.

.

.

.

_an ode to your eyes.  
_ _stars, dancing there.  
nebulae swirl, sparkles.  
city musics, here in your soul.  
full of live._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	10. song that creates history

**qian kun.**

Kun membungkuk setelah ia selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Penggemar yang mengerubunginya bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, sebagian di antaranya masih merekam. Ide tentang bernyanyi tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah keramaian kota adalah sesuatu yang sempat membuat manajernya kaget, tetapi tetap membantunya mewujudkannya pada akhirnya.

Kun memiliki banyak pertimbangan, yang akhirnya didengarkan oleh pihak agensinya yang memanggilnya langsung untuk meminta penjelasan. Ini eksposur, katanya. _Oke_ , kata mereka. _Kita selalu butuh imej publik yang berkesinambungan, fluktuasi yang mapan_. Dan ini akan membuat orang-orang semakin mengenalku dan grupku. _Pemikiran seorang leader_ , tanggap salah satu staf yang makin membuat Kun bersimpati. Ini akan membentuk kesan yang baik pula untukku dan mengenalkan bakatku, tambahnya. _Oke, kami terima_.

Maka di situlah Kun, bersama gitarnya dan lagu yang ia rasa paling tepat unutk teknik _low register_ yang selalu diasahnya terus-menerus, menarik perhatian dan membawa kerumunan yang terpusat ke arahnya. Kun mengingat sebuah puisi tentang gravitasi dari seorang penyair anonim yang ia baca di internet; tentang semesta yang tunduk berlutut pada satu suara, tentang musik yang mengalir lembut seperti tarian nebula yang selalu konstan bergerak sepanjang waktu, hampir-hampir abadi, tentang suara yang layak dipuja seperti bintang-bintang yang selalu menjadi objek estetika manusia dari peradaban demi peradaban. Kun ingin seperti itu. Kun punya cita-cita yang konstan; semua itu.

Secara tak sengaja matanya berserobok dengan seorang penonton yang tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya, hanya menonton dengan mata ingin tahunya di balik sepasang lensa kacamata yang tebal. Kun tidak berani berasumsi apakah dia seorang penggemar atau hanya orang awam yang lewat, ia tidak ingin berspekulasi banyak hal. Tidak perlulah seluruh dunia memujanya, mengenalnya, melafalkan namanya dalam kekaguman, menatapnya dengan hasrat. Ia hanya ingin suaranya didengar, selalu ada, konstan seperti pergerakan semesta.

Mata penonton itu berbinar. Kun membungkuk padanya, kemudian pada penonton yang lainnya lagi. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Mungkin orang itu tidak mengenalnya, dan tidak akan mengingat namanya, jika ia seorang yang awam dan hanya tertarik pada musik. Tak mengapa. Kun hanya ingin didengar dan musiknya dinikmati, sesingkat apapun itu, seefemeral apapun itu. Karena ia adalah seorang pemusik.

Oleh karena itu, Kun membungkuk lebih lama lagi.


	11. wind and fire; we blast

**nakamoto yuta.  
dong si cheng.**

Yuta adalah epitome api.

Winwin adalah epitome angin.

Yuta berdarah panas di panggung. Yuta mungkin sama dengan hewan buas yang siap merajai panggung; panggung adalah tahta untuknya. Ia mengalirkan energinya di sana seperti berada di sebuah arena untuk gladiator. Ia tumbuh sebagai atlet, ia terbiasa membakar dirinya dengan naluri kompetisi dan adrenalin yang selalu tinggi. Ia mengalihkan dirinya ke tarian dan nyanyian hanya untuk menemukan dirinya kembali pada alur yang sama: energi yang berapi-api.

Winwin adalah sebuah embusan angin yang mengelilingi semesta dengan aliran yang lembut, tetapi menjerat. Tumbuh sebagai seorang penari tradisional yang mengedepankan kehalusan gerakan dan keindahan dalam ketenangan yang mengalir bak sungai, pembawaan Winwin selalu menghanyutkan. Winwin adalah simbolisasi kehangatan dan kesejukan yang tenang dalam satu diri. Winwin datang ke panggung dengan membawa identitasnya, terkadang ia harus beradaptasi dan harus berusaha lebih keras menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah-langkah yang begitu cepat, tetapi jiwa Winwin tak pernah begitu jauh dari seni dan ia bisa menyerap semuanya dengan segala hasratnya.

Yuta berbeda dari Winwin. Winwin bukanlah Yuta.

Akan tetapi, mereka bertemu di panggung yang sama. Takdir membawa mereka ke serangkaian peristiwa, mempertemukan dua elemen yang berbeda.

Yuta penuh api. Winwin adalah embusan yang menghanyutkan.

Yuta bertemu dengan Winwin di panggung, menyatukan tangan dengan tangan dan energi dengan energi, menyelaraskan gerakan dan gerakan. Ia semakin besar karena Winwin, dan Winwin semakin kuat karenanya.

Bersama, panggung adalah tahta mereka berdua.


	12. fast motion; which one is your life?

**na jaemin.**

Selalu ada yang berbeda di antara melihat dunia dengan atau tanpa lensa. Jaemin sudah mengenalinya dengan baik.

Dengan matanya, ia bisa melihat gambar yang luas. Dunia terdiri dari berbagai macam kepentingan, bersatu menjadi serangkaian momen yang terus bergerak, bergeser dari titik ke titik dan terkadang satu urusan pun memisah dengan cepat dari yang lain. Kota begitu sibuk terisi dengan garis-garis yang kadang bersinggungan satu sama lain. Sebuah desa mengumpulkan garis-garis kesunyian, lalu mengalirkannya ke bagian-bagian lain. Sebuah panggung mengumpulkan hasrat; hasrat mimpi-mimpi baik dari sang seniman yang ingin membuktikan diri maupun penggemar yang menunjukkan cinta. Gambar-gambar besar itu begitu cepat bergerak.

Namun, sudah berbeda cerita ketika Jaemin mengangkat kameranya, mengamati objek-objek melalui lensanya. Ruang pandang menyempit, dunia tertangkap pada satu bingkai kecil, miniatur kehidupan yang terperangkap dalam waktu terlebih ketika Jaemin menekan tombol utamanya. Momen akan membeku, ruang dan waktu terhenti dan semua garis yang tadi hanya melintas acak sekarang terdiam memberikan makna.

Jaemin selalu senang memotret. Ia menahan waktu, menahan momen, menjalin dan memilin garis-garis yang tadi hanya melintas secara acak dalam suatu ruang.

Jaemin selalu senang melihat dengan cara keduanya, melalui matanya sendiri maupun lensa.

Karena dunia di depan matanya dan di balik lensanya selalu memberikan arti yang berbeda. Pengalaman yang memberinya banyak cerita.

Jaemin menyukai semuanya.


	13. an honor; prince of roses

**liu yang yang.**

Meski ada banyak pilihan, Yangyang akan tetap memilih mawar. Pun di hari ini, meski bukan sebuah hari yang spesial, tetapi ia ingin menghadiahi dirinya sendiri, ia tetap memilih mawar pula.

Ia berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti, tak ingin langsung pulang meski _goodie bag_ di tangannya sudah berisi dua pasang sepatu baru. Ia menyusup ke gang-gang dalam komplek pertokoan yang lebih kecil, yang berisi lebih banyak barang random dan menjual barang sampai ke trotoar.

Ia langsung tertarik pada sebuah toko yang menjual banyak bunga-bunga kecil di dalam pot. Mulai dari kaktus hingga bonsai-bonsai pohon yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia teringat pada taman kecil di balkon yang dibuat ibunya jauh sekali di Jerman sana. Sebuah ruang kecil yang penuh warna hijau dan merah dan kuning, separuh di antaranya adalah mawar. Mereka pernah jalan-jalan ke Düsseldorf dan ibunya melihat taman yang cantik, yang membuatnya merekayasa taman itu kembali di rumah mereka. Yangyang berhenti begitu lama di depan etalase, membawa dirinya kembali ke memori itu sampai-sampai si pemilik toko menyapanya dan menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan.

 _Aku ingin melihat-lihat saja, boleh?_ tanyanya, membuat si penjaga toko tersenyum. _Dialekmu sangat menarik, Nak, aku suka mendengarnya_ , kata pria paruh baya tersebut, yang dibalas oleh Yangyang dengan anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih singkat. Lidahnya telah terlatih dengan berbagai bahasa dan ia bisa melompat dari satu bahasa ke bahasa lainnya secepat kedipan mata, membuat pola pikirnya juga melompat secepat itu dari satu topik ke topik lain. Perhatiannya bisa teralih dengan mudah. Namun, itu bukan generalisasi. Dalam satu kasus, ia tak pernah berpindah dari satu hal: keindahan mawar.

Sebuah pot kecil berisi mawar yang masih kuncup menarik perhatiannya. Yangyang langsung mendekatinya.

"Jika kamu membeli itu, akan kuberi bonus kaktus kecil ini," kata si penjual menunjuk pada satu tanaman kecil di atas kabinet yang berbeda; sebuah kaktus kecil dengan bunga yang merah, mirip warna mawar tersebut. "Kaktus ini sudah lama berada di sini. Tampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya."

"Begitu?" Yangyang pun melihat kaktus dan mawar itu bergantian. "Baiklah, aku beli mawar ini."

Yangyang membawa pulang dua teman baru. Ia menaruhnya di dekat jendela kamarnya. Sangat jauh dari taman kecil di rumah lamanya, apalagi taman indah di Düsseldorf waktu itu, namun Yangyang tetap melihatnya sebagai sepasang hal yang spesial.

Ia menatap mawar itu lama-lama sambil tersenyum.

 _Rosenprinz_. _Mengapa tidak?_


	14. we all are acting in a drama

**chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.**

Ten menonton ulang penampilan lamanya tersebut. Ia melihat dirinya dari sudut pandang orang lain, mencermati mana bagian yang ia sukai dan tidak. Musik klasik yang mengiringi tariannya, oke. Pakaian dirinya dan penari-penari latarnya, ia masih menyukainya. Tariannya, bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Sebuah mahakarya pada masanya, pencapaian untuk dirinya yang baru melangkah. Ten tidak kecewa.

Di sisi lain, ia merasa belum menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Rasanya ada yang masih kurang dan perlu pengembangan lagi. Melihat diri sendiri di masa lalu, setelah melalui berbagai pengalaman, memang sebuah momen yang menarik. Ada yang kurang pada mimiknya di beberapa adegan. Ada ekspresi yang kurang total. _Tap dance_ -nya masih belum banyak disorot.

Namun, secara keseluruhan, Ten menyukai penampilan itu. Sebuah karya klasik dan modern yang dipersatukan tanpa kesan memaksa. Selain itu, menonton kembali ini membawanya ke sebuah ide baru, ke sebuah hal yang masih berkorelasi tetapi berada pada level yang berbeda.

Ten menutup matanya, mengingat berbagai penampilan Charlie Chaplin yang dahulu pernah ditontonnya secara marathon pada suatu waktu. Pantomim, seni legendaris. Bagaimana jika membuatnya dengan tarian modern?

Ten langsung membuat beberapa tulisan di jurnalnya, tulisan tangan yang jauh lebih berantakan daripada yang biasa, tetapi ia masih bisa memahami semuanya dengan baik. Pantomim. Tarian modern. Alur cerita komedi-tragedi. Cerita tentang dunia yang jenaka tetapi kejam. Seni adalah tentang menyajikan dunia dalam suatu kemasan yang menarik. Seni tari kerap menceritakan dunia, kerap menyajikan khayalan yang berbeda, imajinasi yang liar, atau sebuah hiburan mata. Seni, bagi Ten, punya banyak rupa dan wajah. Sekarang ia ingin sekali bercerita tanpa kata, dengan musik minimum, hanya bermain di raut dan mimik—karena ia masih merasa kurang puas akan hal ini di penampilannya sendiri yang baru disaksikannya.

Ia melanjutkan tulisannya akan konsep-konsep dengan mantap.

Ia siap membuatnya jadi nyata.

Bagi Ten, seni mewakili kehidupan, dan kehidupan mewakili seni. Begitu terus, berputar, sebuah siklus tanpa putus.

Dan ia adalah aktornya.


	15. life full of speed

**liu yang yang.**

Setiap anak tumbuh paling tidak dengan satu mimpi.

Untuk Yangyang, ia pernah, pada suatu titik, ingin terus melaju dalam hidupnya. Mengabdikan diri di lintasan, memicu adrenalinnya sendiri dengan kecepatan mesin. Sebagian dari waktu luang masa kecilnya dihabiskan di arena gokart, atau menyaksikan pembalap favoritnya di televisi.

Sekarang, ketika jenis kesibukan sudah berubah dan ia mengejar mimpi yang lain, bernostalgia dengan harapan-harapan masa lampau adalah sesuatu yang langka. Yangyang akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatannya kembali untuk bermain di arena setelah sekian lama. Minitur dari sirkuit sesungguhnya, tetapi rasanya masih seperti apa yang ia bayangkan dari sebuah arena Formula One.

Yangyang menyalip beberapa pemain lain, ia tertawa di balik helmnya. Adrenalinnya melaju sama seperti saat ia menerima sorak-sorai dari barisan penonton. Yangyang merasa seperti menghidupkan diri lamanya, sesuatu yang ia kira takkan pernah terjadi.

Satu lagi pengendara ia lewati. Kemudian, satu lagi. Ia nyaris menabrak pembatas ketika menikung, tetapi ia berhasil mengendalikan gokart yang dikendarainya.

Lagi, ia tertawa. Merasa bebas.

Ia berhasil menyelesaikan putaran dengan berada di urutan nomor satu. Ia melepaskan helmnya sambil melihat catatan waktu di papan di atas kepalanya. Ia masih mengingat perasaan saat mengamati papan yang sama untuk pembalap idolanya. Rasanya _seperti ini_.

Yangyang mengatur napasnya. Terasa seperti kembali memijak bumi, berjalan dengan normal. Degup jantungnya mulai normal, dan ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Sesaat, ia menoleh pada sirkuit.

 _Hello, senang kembali padamu setelah sekian lama_.


	16. if only we could talk face-to-face

**huang ren jun.**

Renjun tidak langsung melanjutkan bacaanya. Ia berhenti sejenak pada kalimat, _"... aku berharap aku bisa lebih mencintai diriku sendiri ...."_ Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan, bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya untuk memproses memori dan mencari jawaban.

Keheningan yang terlalu lama bukanlah sesuatu yang baik dalam siaran radio. Renjun cepat-cepat melanjutkan surat penggemar tersebut, yang tidak seberapa panjang lagi. Kemudian Renjun tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, sekadar hiburan dari rasa tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menjalari dadanya.

"Aku tahu itu berat. Aku mengerti perjuanganmu. Kehidupan kadang terlalu sulit untuk tetap melihat segalanya dengan positif." Ia menghela napas. "Tetapi, ketahuilah, kamu selalu bisa mencobanya. Kamu bisa mulai mengapresiasi hal-hal kecil yang berhasil kamu lakukan. Misalnya, minum cukup air, berhasil bangun dari tempat tidurmu tanpa menyesali hari kemarin ... banyak hal yang bisa dicoba. Dengan mencintai hal-hal kecil dan sederhana dari dirimu sendiri, perlahan kamu bisa semakin mencintai dan menerima dirimu sendiri seutuhnya. Kuharap hidupmu selalu penuh kebahagiaan."

Renjun merasakan pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat, tetapi ia segera menggeleng dan mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menakut-nakutinya. Apakah si penulis surat akan baik-baik saja? Apakah dunianya akan tetap berputar dengan cara seperti itu meski dia sudah bercerita, mencurahkan isi hatinya? Apakah saran darinya bisa menghidupkan lagi asa si penggemar?

Renjun mengakhiri siaran radionya malam itu sembari memperingatkan tentang cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin, agar pendengarnya mulai mengenakan baju-baju hangat dan menjaga kesehatan.

Di perjalanan pulang bersama manajernya, Renjun membatalkan niatnya untuk menyiarkan sebuah V-Live kejutan. Ia lebih banyak diam dan mengamati jalanan. Masih memikirkan si pengirim surat tersebut—dan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sudah memberikan saran yang tepat? Apakah itu akan berguna? Rasanya masih kurang tepat, belum banyak yang ia sampaikan. Akan tetapi, waktu siarannya terbatas. Tidak bisa hanya untuk satu masalah, satu cerita.

Renjun hanya menutup mata sebentar, menahan napasnya, memikirkan hari esok dan siarannya yang berikutnya. Juga pada hari berikutnya lagi, hari yang lainnya lagi dan seterusnya.

Barangkali ia tidak bisa menyuguhkan banyak waktu untuk satu cerita, tetapi ia berjanji untuk menjawab dan memberi lebih banyak.

Mungkin, dengan itu, orang-orang di luar sana akan lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Juga untuk menebus kekurangannya pada si pengirim cerita barusan, jika Renjun kurang cukup memberinya dukungan—dengan menjadi lebih baik pada lebih banyak pendengar.


	17. i see the reflection but not me

**jung yoonoh.**

Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin.

_Bukan. Bukan dirinya._

Ia menjauh dari cermin tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang yang bukan Jung Jaehyun. Bukan Jung Yoonoh. Bukan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Namun Jaehyun mencoba menoleh lagi, mencoba mengenalinya.

Apakah itu Jung Jaehyun yang ia inginkan?

Apakah itu diri yang ia harapkan?

Ia sering mendengar dari kiri, kanan, sekeliling, membaca kata-kata banyak orang, _imej sempurna memang milikmu_. Jaehyun meraba wajahnya, mencoba tersenyum, melihat apa yang dilihat orang lain.

Tetapi bagian dalam dirinya seperti merangsek, menyangkal semua itu. _Siapa yang sempurna? Kamu tidak lebih dari seorang manusia yang takut. Kenapa orang-orang bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Kenapa orang-orang langsung menyimpulkan begitu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu?_

Sepintas, Jaehyun juga takut, ketika orang-orang bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang sekarang, maka mereka juga akan ketakutan.

Ia tidak sempurna. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya seperti itu, itu menyakitkan. Bebannya semakin besar. Ia, di sisi lain, juga takut ia tidak bisa memenuhi semuanya—dan jika semua orang berpaling karena ia tidak memenuhinya, maka apa yang akan ia rasakan lagi? Ketakutan lainnya yang akan berdatangan. Ketakutan itu berantai, seperti efek domino yang merusak.

Jaehyun berpaling lagi dari cermin tersebut, lantas menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup dirinya dengan selimut hingga setengah wajah, memejamkan matanya, merapalkan mantra;

_aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri,_

_besok, mungkin mereka bisa menerimanya,_

_aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri,_

_aku tidak sempurna._


	18. oh but what if i only could live this way

**lee taeyong.**

Taeyong menutup telinganya. Ia berada di antara tidur dan terjaga, ia segera membuka matanya begitu ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Kata-kata yang tadi dibacanya seakan-akan sekarang punya suara, meneriaki telinganya. Ia duduk, meraih ponselnya yang tertelungkup di lantai. Ketika layarnya dinyalakan, barisan komentar yang tadi baru separuh diselesaikannya masih belum ditutup. Taeyong buru-buru menutupnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

Ia menekan-nekan pangkal hidungnya. Kedua ujung matanya terasa sakit, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Kata-kata tadi sudah menghilang dari telinganya, sudah senyap sekarang. Kamar dan seluruh dorm begitu sunyi.

Lantas, ia kembali berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya banyak cela?_

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya banyak kesalahan?_

Tapi, bagian dalam diri tidak pernah satu kata. Selalu ada perdebatan, batin tak pernah diam sendiri.

_Orang-orang menututmu sempurna._

_Orang-orang ingin kamu jadi panutan sesungguhnya._

_Tapi, kamu banyak cela!_

Taeyong merintih pelan. Pundaknya nyeri, ia pikir mungkin cuma karena kelelahan. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, mengatur ketenangannya sedemikian rupa. Ada yang mengganjal, tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya banyak kesalahan?_

Taeyong mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri, juga bicara untuk sebuah sugesti, "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, kan?"

Namun, ia juga kembali diusik. _Tapi bagi beberapa orang, kamu tidak bisa diampuni._

Taeyong menutup matanya rapat-rapat, kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras, tetapi hanya satu kali dan langsung menghilang. Napasnya jadi tidak teratur lagi.

_Memangnya apa yang salah dari ketidaksempurnaan?_

_Mengapa sebagian orang cuma bisa melihat ke masa lalu dan tidak bisa memberi kesempatan pada masa depan?_

Taeyong menahan napasnya. Tangannya meraih udara kosong, seperti sedang berusaha untuk bermain bersama benang-benang pikiran untuk membuat mereka semua positif. Jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol orang-orang di luar sana, maka paling tidak ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatinya, dan terus bangkit tanpa ketakutan seperti sebelumnya lagi.

_Banyak orang tidak bisa menerima ketidaksempurnaan, Lee Taeyong._

"Lantas kenapa?" Taeyong merasakan pertanyaannya sendiri bergema di dalam kepalanya.

_Maka berhentilah mengusikku. Aku memang tidak sempurna. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Yang kuinginkan cuma kesempatan._

Taeyong memejamkan matanya lebih rapat lagi.

_Yang kuinginkan cuma kesempatan._


	19. prince of stage light, better

**huang guan heng.**

Dulu, Hendery tak melihat begitu banyak keagungan dari sebuah kastel. Tempat tinggal para raja, sudah, begitu. Tak lama, begitu ia mulai mempelajari banyak hal, kastel dilihatnya sebagai suatu simbol politik yang begitu dekat dengan konsep kesenjangan. Kesan yang dilihat dari serangkaian pelajaran sekolah membangun konsep yang tidak begitu ingin ia sentuh.

Belakangan, begitu ia kenal soal seni, mengetahui banyak hal tentang itu, mulai menghayati banyak hal dengan cara yang berbeda dari dikte-dikte yang biasa didengarnya, ia mulai melihat kastel sebagai suatu mahakarya yang merupakan sebuah dualisme. Tentang dunia yang sempit dan dipenuhi rasa takut, tentang keindahan yang merupakan wajah dan identitas sebuah kelompok besar. Kastel adalah sebuah benteng sekaligus wajah. Pembuktian kekuatan dan keberadaan.

Hendery berhenti pada satu titik di tengah-tengah kastel yang sedang dikelilinginya. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, ornamen simetris berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Kandelir-kandelir mengelilingi ornamen pusat tersebut, kelihatannya sesuatu yang baru dan bukan peninggalan dari era yang sama dengan kastel ini. Pilar-pilar kokoh mengelilingi aula raksasa ini, lebih besar daripada rentang pelukan seorang anak. Hendery mengambil beberapa foto dengan kameranya.

Di bawah kakinya, ada bentuk yang sama dengan ornamen di langit-langit. Ia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Hendery pun menurunkan kameranya. Ia membayangkan melempar dirinya sendiri ke abad-abad sebelumnya, mendapati dirinya menjadi seseorang yang berada di tengah sini dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Menjadi pusat perhatian sudah pernah dialaminya, tetapi sensasi yang kali ini berbeda; begitu asing dan membuat penasaran.

Apa yang membuat seorang pangeran merasa yakin akan dirinya sendiri? Apa artinya seluruh keindahan kastel ini baginya? Apakah berarti, atau si pangeran hanya terus mencari pengakuan, karena ia selalu berada di bayang-bayang ayahnya, sang raja? Apakah seorang pangeran selalu gelisah dalam kesehariannya? Ia sering memberi dirinya sendiri gelar 'Pangeran', tetapi apakah perasaan itu sama dengan seorang pangeran sesungguhnya—tentang rasa percaya diri ketika menjadi sorotan kamera?

Hendery tersenyum saja, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Ia kembali pada masa kininya, lalu mengambil banyak potret sekeliling ruangan.

Lebih menyenangkan menjadi pangeran panggung saja.


	20. sunshine parade

**lee donghyuk.**

Ketika ia menengadah, matanya sakit. Ia harus memicingkan pandangan, melindunginya dengan tangan.

Namun Haechan tak pernah benci matahari. Kadang ia berlama-lama di area terbuka, cuma untuk menikmati cahaya matahari. Teman-temannya sering bertanya kenapa, ia jawab berlainan dari waktu ke waktu. _Aku sedang mandi matahari_. Atau _aku ingin memelihara warna kulitku_ , katanya sambil bercanda, semua orang tahu kebanggaannya atas perbedaan warna kulitnya (sekarang, kenapa harus peduli mati-matian pada perbedaan warna? Bagi Haechan semua orang punya pesonanya sendiri).

Cahaya kuning lembut itu meliputi seluruh sosoknya, warna hangat musim semi yang sangat Haechan sukai. Cahaya matahari pagi musim semi selalu mengingatkannya pada hal-hal hangat; terkadang hal-hal yang sudah begitu jauh dan samar. Memori masa kecil, ingatan kabur yang sudah tumpang-tindih dengan kesan-kesan lain sehingga kadang Haechan tak bisa membedakan apakah itu nyata atau separuhnya rekaan. Atau, kenangan-kenangan di waktu yang dekat yang menggiringnya ke titik-titik terbaik di masa hidupnya.

Cahaya kuning lembut itu adalah kado terbaik alam. Haechan kadang-kadang berpikir apakah ia mampu menjadi seperti itu; sesuatu yang selalu ada, meski tak selalu diapresiasi. Konsisten, tak menyerah.

Haechan sekali lagi memandang langit.

Semakin jelas baginya bahwa memilih kata _fullsun_ sebagai kata favoritnya adalah keputusan yang tak pernah salah.


	21. every part of me screams of music i'm craving for

**park jisung.**

_Satu, dua_.

Jisung kembali menghentakkan sepatunya.

_Tiga._

Oh, tidak, tidak. Ada yang salah. Iramanya kurang tepat.

_Empat, lima. Enam._

Jisung terdiam di depan cermin. Mengapa saat melihatnya, mendengarnya, mengamatinya dari orang lain, kelihatannya begitu mudah. Tahu-tahu begitu ia mencobanya, rasanya berbeda. Selalu ada yang kurang. Sedikit-banyak ia berharap ada orang lain di sini, agar bisa memberi tahunya bagian mana yang janggal.

Tarian ketukan kaki tak semudah membuat tarian modern yang biasa ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja permintaan untuk kreasi _dance_ kontemporer untuk panggung solo jadi terasa lebih mudah dibandingkan merekayasa nada-nada dalam tarian, melakukan keduanya sekaligus. _Tap dance_ lebih dari sekadar tarian, ini adalah menciptakan musik yang harmonis sekaligus gerakan tubuh yang dinamis, tidak membosankan. Jisung menatap bayangannya lama-lama, _hei, kamu, Park Jisung, apa kamu merasa mampu melakukannya?_

Jisung menghela napas, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Mencoba lagi mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan cepat, bunyinya sampai bergema di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

 _Tap dance_ bukan cuma sekadar untuk unjuk gigi kemampuan menarinya. Jisung sudah tahu bahwa kesannya sebagai seorang penari mulai cukup diperhitungkan—ia sudah muncul di berbagai acara yang mengekspos bakat menarinya, bahkan jadi _center_ untuk trek-trek utama. Namun baginya kurang cukup. Ia ingin terus konsisten menunjukkan diri, karena, buat apa terhanyut dengan pencapaian kalau bisa terus-terusan mengasahnya? Dunia adu bakat adalah dunia yang keras, usaha yang berkesinambungan untuk mempertahankan jati diri sangat diperlukan.

Jisung berhenti sebentar untuk menaruh ponselnya di depan dan merekam tarian kakinya sendiri.

Setelah mencobanya untuk durasi satu menit, Jisung berhenti lagi untuk mengamati rekamannya. Keningnya berkerut, memperhatikan bagian-bagian yang kurang dan mengingatnya. Lantas, ia mundur lagi.

Menari lagi. Peluh sudah bertetesan dari pelipisnya, tetapi ini bukan titik untuk menyerah dan berbaring begitu saja di tengah-tengah ruang latihan.

Ia ingin terus bermusik.

Salah satunya, dengan hentakan kakinya.


	22. bridge of lifetime memories, hiding under your sleep

**kim jungwoo.**

Jungwoo masih mengingat memori-memori pertamanya tentang salju. Kakinya tenggelam. Sepatunya yang menjadi basah karena terisi salju yang mencair. Rambutnya dipenuhi keping salju.

Memori-memori itu ia bungkus rapi, ia taruh di bawah tempat tidurnya. Terkadang, tiap malam, menyusup ke dalam mimpi. Kadang Jungwoo berlari darinya, kadang ia menghampiri mereka dan bercengkerama lagi dengan mereka pelan-pelan. Melihat bagaimana Jungwoo kecil yang tidak takut akan banyak hal, bermain-main dengan salju dan mencari tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin.

Sekarang, di kota yang benar-benar asing ini, Jungwoo keluar sendiri. Teman-temannya masih tidur, ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Eropa adalah ruang yang sangat asing baginya. Meski sama-sama tempat bersalju, Jungwoo tidak bisa memanggil lagi memori-memorinya tentang salju ketika berada di tengah-tengah alun-alun kota ini, yang mana salju turun dengan tipis seperti gerimis yang malu-malu. Jungwoo menengadah, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Bulir-bulir halus tertampung di tangannya, Jungwoo merasakannya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Katanya, salah satu bagian paling sensitif di tubuh kita adalah ujung jari, yang begitu peka.

Jungwoo menyimpan memori-memori salju itu pelan-pelan, sepelan turunnya hujan. Memikirkan bahwa ini adalah pengalaman yang sama sekali berbeda. Ia akan menaruh lebih banyak memori tentang salju di kotak-kotak ingatannya, menyimpannya lebih rapi di bawah tempat tidur, untuk sesekali dikunjungi lagi saat mimpi.

(Saat ini pun, detik ini, ia berada di ruang yang sangat asing untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan seninya, masih terasa seperti mimpi untuknya. Bukankah rasanya luar biasa, ketika mimpi yang satu mengantarkannya pada mimpi-mimpi baru?)


	23. family is the light coming from behind your shadow

**zhong chen le.**

Di tempat tidurnya di rumah, cahaya baru masuk pada sore hari, pada waktu-waktu ketika ia jarang sekali berada di sana. Jadwal seringkali baru berakhir pada malam hari. Kadang-kadang, ia mendapati cahaya membentuk pola tertentu di lantai, garis lurus atau persegi yang sebentar saja menghilang.

Di ruang latihan maupun rekaman, tidak ada celah untuk cahaya masuk. Namun Chenle sering keluar pada jam-jam tertentu dan menemukan cahaya yang memberinya penyegaran. Ia akan mengamati bagaimana bayang-bayang dirinya terbentuk saat ia berjalan, bagaimana cahaya itu mewarnai tangannya.

Chenle pernah menginap di dorm, beberapa kali mendapati bahwa ruang-ruang di sana tak ubahnya _rumah_ yang sama hangatnya dengan yang ditempatinya. Beberapa kali ia mendapati cahaya memasuki jendela di ruang berkumpul, lalu Chenle mengamati bagaimana teman-temannya menapaki lantai yang hangat karena cahaya tersebut. Melihat bagaimana pola garis-garis cahayanya di lantai. Melihat bagaimana cahaya itu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa indah yang dibagi dengan orang-orang yang disenanginya.

Suatu waktu, Chenle mampir ke dorm saat istirahat siang sebelum jadwal berikutnya. Membiarkan teman-temannya memakan berbagai jajanan yang dibelikannya di jalan, lalu ia menghampiri tepian ruangan, di samping jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan separuh kota Seoul pada mereka. Matanya memandang lekat pada cahaya yang membanjiri lantai. Pada telapak tangannya yang menadah cahaya itu.

Pada kenangan-kenangan hangat yang muncul.

Pada memori yang sedang diukir sekarang; tawa renyah di latar belakang dan ruang yang hangat.

Pada memori jauh yang hanya tertinggal bak kepingan-kepingan luntur.

Pada masa kini yang sedang hangat-hangatnya.

Chenle tersenyum pada telapak tangannya, pada cahaya yang mengangkat semua rupa-rupa memori dan membantu mengukir yang baru.

Ia tidak menyesal pada jalan yang dipilihnya.

Lalu Chenle berbalik, memunggungi cahaya, menuju sofa dan ikut makan bersama.


	24. the other self, pick me up

**mark lee.**

Riuh-rendah itu awalnya digantikan oleh kesibukan di belakang panggung. Mata Mark nanar ketika pergantian lampu panggung ke penuhnya bagian belakang itu berlalu begitu cepat. Para kru membantunya melepaskan piranti yang membantu penampilannya, lalu memberikan baju gantinya, lalu mengajaknya pulang.

Lalu, senyap. Mobil itu penuh tetapi tidak ada yang bicara. Malam sudah larut, di jalan hanya ada orang-orang yang terburu-buru, saling berpacu.

Mark menatap jalanan, kosong. Ia mengusap wajahnya seperti sedang melepaskan sebuah topeng. Riuh-rendah panggung dan hentakan-hentakan musik seperti sudah mati di kepalanya. Senyap, tanpa jejak. Mark menghela napas dan melempar pandangan lagi pada jalanan, berharap menemukan lagi getaran adrenalin yang sama seperti tadi.

Namun ia tetap tersesat. Kehilangan semua gelombang semangat itu.

Rasanya menyakitkan sekali, ketika kebahagiaan dan euforia sebesar itu hanya bisa didapat di panggung. Seperti tadi.

Di luar, Mark tampak biasa, tetapi ia menggigil di dalam dirinya, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

Bagaimana jika ketika ia melepaskan topengnya, yang ada hanya kekosongan?

Bagaimana jika ketika riuh-rendah itu mati, ia akan kehilangan dirinya?

Mark mencoba menutup mata, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tidur. Mencoba mencari lagi gelombang keriuhan itu dan menemukan dirinya sendiri kembali. Ketenangan di sekitarnya membantunya lebih banyak berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri; baginya mungkin ia hanya kelelahan. Hanya sedang terjatuh karena terlalu euforik sebelumnya. Hanya sedang kehilangan sedikit bagian jiwanya yang melebur ke dalam penampilan yang berapi-api tadi.

Mark tenggelam di dalam mimpi, di mana ia berjalan di atas padang rumput yang ilalang-ilangnya berayun pelan karena angin yang sejuk. Ia menjatuhkan topengnya, yang kemudian pecah seperti letup-letup kembang api menjelang matinya lampu panggung.

Lantas Mark terus berjalan. Terus, terus.

Menemukan seorang sosok yang persis dirinya sedang menunggu di sebuah teras rumah yang tenang. Menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu bersama.

Mark bisa tidur dengan lebih tenang.


	25. mirror mirror on the wall, who's the happiest of all?

**huang xuxi.**

_Cermin, hai cermin. Siapa yang terbaik di dunia?_

Lucas menyentuh bayangannya sendiri.

_Cermin, hai cermin. Apa aku pantas?_

Lucas selalu tahu bagaimana cara memosisikan diri di depan kamera. Tahu caranya menjadi menarik, tahu bahwa dirinya bisa membuat tertarik.

_Cermin, hai cermin. Apakah aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik?_

Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di permukaan cermin. Ia tahu bahwa ia disukai. Ia tahu bahwa ia hidup untuk memuaskan orang-orang. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya sendiri? Apakah semua itu memuaskan dirinya sendiri?

_Cermin, hai cermin. Aku tahu aku menarik, tetapi apakah semua ini pantas?_

Perlahan, identitas Lucas seperti runtuh di dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti mengamati orang asing di cermin tersebut, seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya sendiri di depan khalayak, tetapi pada akhirnya, di penghujung hari yang melelahkan, siapa yang ia punya? Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Apakah semua ini akan memberinya ketenangan, kesenangan? Ia menyenangkan orang lain tetapi apakah ini yang benar-benar ia cari?

_Cermin, hai cermin. Bantu aku mengenali diriku sendiri._

Lucas mundur beberapa langkah. Air sudah meluber dari bak kamar mandi, terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempatnya berdiri di samping tempat tidur ini. Lucas berbalik, menanggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di depan cermin. Mungkin ia akan punya keberanian untuk memunguti mereka kembali, menyatukan mereka untuk menemukan jawaban apakah kepingan-kepingan itu, ketika bersatu lagi, akan punya jawabannya.

_Cermin, hai cermin. Katakan apakah aku bahagia hari ini?_


	26. flows slowly, like a music

**kim dongyoung.**

Hari ini, Doyoung datang jauh lebih cepat dari yang lain. Ia punya jadwal terpisah, sementara yang lain masih berada di dorm. Barangkali masih tidur atau sedang makan, bersiap-siap.

Di tepian ruangan, ada sebuah piano. Sementara menunggu yang lain, Doyoung mencoba memikirkan satu lagu.

Ditekannya sebuah tuts. Bunyinya bergema di ruangan yang kosong. Doyoung menoleh, mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada. Beriringan dengan nada berikutnya, Doyoung menutup mata lebih lama, dan imajinasinya mengirimnya ke ruang yang lebih jauh, di mana gema yang ia dengar itu jadi lebih nyaring dan seperti membisikinya sesuatu setelah mereda. Lalu, gema berikutnya memperdengarkannya hal lain lagi, mereda, dan yang lain lagi. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang sampai sebuah lagu terbentuk. Lagu berada di tangannya, cerita-cerita di imajinasinya, gema di sekelilingnya semakin intens.

Doyoung pernah membayangkan hidupnya tanpa musik.

Namun Doyoung tidak tahu ke mana hidup itu akan berjalan. Mengalir ke arah yang berbeda, tetapi ia tak tahu apakah ia tetap bisa merasakan sensasi magis seperti ini, ketika musik menggiringnya ke dunia yang berbeda, kepada kepuasan yang asing, kepada ruang yang tidak pernah menuntutnya apa-apa kecuali untuk tetap tenang, menikmati waktu, dan tidak terburu-buru atas apapun.


	27. friendship is the true winner

**jung yoonoh.  
liu yang yang.**

Ketika Yangyang menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan Jaehyun, ia hampir saja menabrak pembatas. Ia buru-buru menyeimbangkan dirinya dan kembali ke tengah-tengah arena, di jalur yang seharusnya. Tidak ada orang lain di trek selain mereka.

Kemudian, ada bunyi dari kejauhan, Yangyang langsung yakin itu adalah Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, hampir tertawa, lalu langsung memacu dirinya sendiri. Ia melaju lebih cepat, tetapi Jaehyun sama kompetitifnya. Jaehyun dapat menyusulnya kemudian, mereka sama-sama menoleh dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Garis _finish_ hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Mereka sama-sama memacu diri, Yangyang melupakan semua hal selain trek, kecepatan, dan garis akhir.

Ia mencapai garis akhir hampir bersamaan dengan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir bahwa merekalah yang lebih dahulu mencapai titik akhir. Tak lama kemudian, mereka keluar hampir sama-sama pula. Jaehyun melepaskan helmnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Yangyang tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Ini kali pertama mereka bisa benar-benar bepergian berdua, setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Yangyang memberanikan diri menyapa Jaehyun untuk pertama kali, dan pembicaraan mereka dapat dengan mudah mengalir karena beberapa hobi yang sama, termasuk ini. Mencari jadwal yang cocok untuk kegiatan ini begitu susah.

"Bagaimana?" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk tos dan bersalaman dengan Yangyang.

Yangyang tertawa riang. "Senang sekali, hyung. _It's been a while. So glad that I can do it again, now with you_."

" _My pleasure. Would like to do more, actually_."

" _Of course_!" Yangyang mengencangkan jabatan tangannya pada Jaehyun. "Balapan, impianku waktu kecil."

Jaehyun menatap ke trek sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Aku suka mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari keseharian. Dan ... ya, siapa bilang aku tidak _enjoy_ balapan? Kita harus berlibur ke trek ini sering-sering."

"Kutunggu yang berikutnya, Jaehyun-hyung."

"Yeah. Kalau perlu, kapan-kapan kita nonton F1 bareng."

"Yang itu sepertinya susah." Yangyang tertawa masam. "Tapi, suatu saat nanti, ya."

"Yep." Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk. "Mau minum kopi setelah ini?"

" _I'd love it_!"

Jaehyun pun menggandeng bahu Yangyang.

Tidak ada yang peduli siapa pemenangnya.


	28. befriend the scariest; do now

**huang xuxi.  
kim jungwoo.**

"Bagaimana kamu bisa?"

"Bisa bagaimana?"

Jungwoo memeluk jaketnya sendiri. "Begitu percaya diri. Kamu seperti berteman dengan kamera."

"Bukannya memang begitu, kita terjun ke dunia ini karena ingin berteman dengan kamera?"

Jungwoo semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan jaket itu; jaket hitam dengan sedikit aroma parfum Lucas karena ia menyukainya dan selalu memintanya. "Jadi itu artinya aku payah?"

"Hei. Bilang begitu lagi, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, Jungwoo-hyung."

Jungwoo mengabaikan gertak palsu Lucas. "Kamu selalu percaya pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kamu bisa. Aku bisa begitu, tetapi saat tahu ada banyak orang yang menungguku, aku semakin takut."

"Takut berbuat kesalahan?"

Jungwoo perlahan mengangguk.

Lucas mengangkat gelas minumannya, menenggaknya santai sampai hanya tersisa beberapa tetes di dasar gelas. "Bagaimana bilangnya, ya ... semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku yakin dengan imej yang kubuat. Aku tidak tahu apakah cara itu juga bisa bekerja denganmu."

Jungwoo merasa mengecil di dalam jaket tersebut. "Aku takut jika aku membuat kesalahan kecil ... aku akan dibenci ...."

"Hmm." Lucas bersandar di punggung sofa. "Kalau kamu berpikir bahwa kamu bisa dibenci karena satu hal yang kecil ... berarti orang-orang juga bisa menyukaimu karena hal yang kecil, kan?"

Jungwoo menoleh pada Lucas yang sedang menatap langit-langit dan menggosok-gosok bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuknya. Kekosongan sementara itu membuat Jungwoo melepaskan rangkulannya pada dirinya sendiri, turut menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa, menatap langit-langit yang sama dengan Lucas.

"Kamu harus memikirkan hal lain selain kesalahan."

"Misalnya?"

"Kebahagiaan, tentu saja. Apalagi? Bertemanlah dengan kamera." Lucas nyengir, membuat Jungwoo jadi tersenyum.


	29. more than all

**mark lee.  
john suh.**

"Menurutmu, dari _rate_ satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa mengejutkan perubahan hidupmu?"

Mark cuma tertawa kecil ... " _Well_ , karena aku memulainya sejak kecil ... kupikir cuma lima. Semuanya tidak berubah dalam waktu singkat. Seperti membangun rumah lego. _Building blocks_. Jadi ... perubahan ini, bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku akan memberi _rate_ sepuluh jika semuanya berubah dalam satu malam." Mark mengangkat bahu. Saat itu, Johnny melihat seorang Mark yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Bukan pria muda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa mengejutkanmu, sepertinya." Johnny memindahkan gitar dari pangkuannya untuk disandarkan di samping sofa.

Mark minum dari kalengnya, hanya sedikit. "Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, aku sudah membiasakan diri dengan perubahan-perubahan."

Johnny mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia meluruskan kakinya dengan nyaman. "Kamu kangen Vancouver?"

"Sedikit." Mark juga memandangi hal yang sama dengan Johnny. "Sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal melankolis tentang masa lalu."

Johnny tertawa kecil. "Kadang-kadang aku masih teringat Chicago."

"Dan kamu merindukannya?"

Johnny mengangkat bahu. "Ada perasaan yang aneh jika kita punya dua rumah." Ia lalu menoleh. "Menurutmu, rumahmu yang sesungguhnya di mana, Mark?"

"Hmmm." Mark menggosok dagu dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu."

Johnny tersenyum. "Oke, itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Bagi beberapa orang, itu penting. Mungkin tidak untukku, tapi penting bagimu."

Johnny meluruskan punggungnya. "Cuma kepikiran. Mungkin itu bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban."

"Mmm." Mark mengangguk-angguk. "Punya dua rumah, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Selama keduanya menyenangkan, kenapa tidak?"

Johnny menatap Mark sebentar. " _Are we lucky, Mark_?"

Mark mengembuskan napas yang tidak ia sadari ia tahan cukup lama saat memikirkan pertanyaan Johnny lebih dalam. " _More than that_."


	30. see, i can find it on my own too

**qian kun.  
zhong chen le.**

Chenle mengamati tangannya sendiri. Membaliknya, melihat punggung tangannya lagi, kemudian mengulangi hal itu. Kun melihatnya dari seberang meja sambil menumpuk-numpuk mangkuk dan piring bekas makanan mereka. Lelaki itu cuma tersenyum, kemudian ia menggeser tumpukan itu ke tepian meja, ia juga mengumpulkan sampah-sampah kecil di permukaan meja dan menaruhnya di mangkuk teratas.

"Lusa aku berangkat ke Amerika," ucap Chenle. "Ada jadwal."

"Wah, bersenang-senanglah di sana!" Kun menatapnya dengan bangga. "Perjalanan lainnya yang bakal menyenangkan, ya? Bawakan Kun-ge-mu ini oleh-oleh."

"Gampang." Chenle tersenyum singkat.

"Yeah. Salah satu hal menyenangkan dari pekerjaan kita kali ini ... adalah sering jalan-jalan ke tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi sebelumnya."

Chenle menatap matanya sebentar.

"Tapi bagimu, sepertinya tidak," lelaki itu tertawa ringan sesaat, "kamu sudah sering ke mana-mana sejak kecil."

Chenle tertawa kering. "Rasanya tetap beda, Kun-ge. Memang, sama-sama banyak jalan-jalan, tetapi ketika aku bisa melakukannya karena diriku sendiri, kepuasannya berbeda. Tidak ada yang lebih atau kurang, tapi beda."

"Aku bisa merasakannya," Kun mengangguk-angguk, "kamu masih muda, tapi kamu sudah tahu rasanya bekerja ... kamu melakukan apa yang menjadi hobimu dan mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu."

"Itu yang pernah Papa dan Mama bilang." Chenle mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada meja. "Orang-orang bilang kami punya segalanya, tapi yang kumengerti sejauh ini ... semua itu adalah yang orangtuaku dapatkan. Bagaimana dengan apa yang _aku_ dapatkan?"

"Bagus." Kun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya. "Di usia muda, kamu sudah benar-benar dewasa."

Tawa Chenle lebih renyah sekarang. "Kun-ge juga masih muda. Dan di usiamu, Kun-ge, kamu adalah pemimpin yang baik. Tidak mudah mengatur satu tim. Tinggal bersama, bekerja bersama, semua itu perlu kepala yang dingin dan pemikiran yang bijak."

"Eh, terkadang semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya."

"Tapi bukan berarti itu mudah."

"Yeah ... bohong jika kubilang semuanya mudah. Tapi semua orang memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda. Salah satunya harus menghadapi perbedaan-perbedaan itu dengan bijak."

"Ah, suatu saat aku juga ingin sepertimu, Kun-ge."

"Kamu bisa melakukannya dengan caramu sendiri." Kun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut Chenle. "Kita punya cara untuk menemukan diri kita sendiri masing-masing."


	31. fortunate winter for two

**jung yoonoh.  
kim jungwoo.**

Jaehyun berhenti lagi, menoleh ke belakang. Jungwoo menapak salju di bawah kakinya seperti sedang mengukir sesuatu dengan sepatu. Sesekali ia melompat, berjalan zig-zag, atau melangkah kecil-kecil.

"Kamu nggak perlu menungguku terus, Jaehyun-hyung." Jungwoo berlari kecil dengan kedua tangan di saku. "Aku bisa— _ups_!"

Jungwoo beruntung. Jaehyun sempat menangkap tangannya sebelum ia terjerembab mencium trotoar.

"Uh. Thanks, hyung." Jungwoo menaruh tangan di dadanya, meredakan napasnya yang tak beraturan.

Jaehyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi perhatiannya teralih karena titik-titik halus salju kembali turun. Sangat tipis, mungkin takkan dipedulikan pejalan-pejalan kaki lain.

"Kamu lupa pakai syal, ya?" Jaehyun mengerutkan hidungnya, "Kamu pikir _turtle neck_ cukup?"

"Ah ... ya ...." Jungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, memastikan bahwa turunnya salju bukan cuma khayalannya.

Jaehyun berdecak, lalu melepaskan syalnya sendiri. Langsung ia sampirkan pada bahu Jungwoo, lalu melilitkannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Eh, hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku orangnya cepat berkeringat. Darahku lebih panas dari darahmu," katanya setengah tertawa. "Ayo, masih setengah jalan."

Jungwoo menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Jaehyun. "Boleh usul, hyung? Lain kali, _local derby_ tidak usah jadi taruhan aneh-aneh semacam ini ...."

Mendengarnya, Jaehyun tergelak. "Kita lihat saja. Kalau lain kali MU menang telak dari Mancity ... mungkin aku bakal tergoda buat melakukannya lagi."

Jungwoo bergumam, "Untung tadi malam seri ... paling tidak kita jadi sama-sama jalan kaki di tengah salju begini ...."

"Ha."


	32. music blends it all, unmistakably

**xiao de jun.  
qian kun.**

Bukan tanpa alasan Xiaojun ingin memilih kota, cahaya, puncak gedung untuk setting lagu spesialnya. Kota, cahaya, langit; ia membayangkan leburnya keramaian ke dalam satu suasana hening. Seperti efek _bokeh_ lampu-lampu gedung, ketika fokus orang-orang tidak lagi pada keramaian dan kemewahannya. Ketika fokus orang-orang tidak lagi tentang kesibukan yang bersaling-silang di dalam kota.

Xiaojun ingin memperlihatkan bahwa kota, pada akhirnya, tetap bisa menjadi ruang pencarian ketenangan bagi orang-orang yang tidak mampu keluar darinya—dan ketenangan itu tetap bisa ditemukan.

Ketenangan itu mengapung di udara, menyelam di antara cahaya-cahaya. Terkadang orang-orang hanya perlu mendongak untuk melepaskan diri.

Sebaliknya, Kun begitu terkesima dengan alam tenang dan kesunyian padang rumput; ketenangan di bawah pohon rindang yang ditemani oleh musik lembut. Kun sering berandai-andai berlari dari keriuhan ke sebuah dunia yang asing dan hanya miliknya sendiri, tak terusik. Kun ingin sesekali memalingkan muka dari dinamika metropolitan yang selalu sibuk dan bertarung dengan waktu, menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang dirinya sendiri di tempat yang sejuk dan hijau.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya ia dan Xiaojun sepakat; bersama tim itu, mereka bisa mewujudkan filosofi itu sama-sama dalam penampilan mereka berikutnya.

Mereka bisa menyatukannya dalam musik. Musik mereka bisa membuat kedua keinginan itu bersatu; kedua filosofi itu untuk berpadu tanpa harus terlihat begitu berbeda. Kru-kru itu jenius, sebut Kun dan Xiaojun—tetapi mereka juga mengatakan sebaliknya; bahwa penampilan mereka berdua membuat kedua hal itu jadi tak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Bahwa kota, kesunyian, kedamaian, ruang teduh di padang asing, semuanya bisa menjadi satu. Menjadi satu dalam musik.


	33. close your eyes, open your eyes

**lee taeyong.  
qian kun.**

Katanya, pemimpin adalah kompas moral seluruh anggota. Mereka harus tahu ke mana berjalan, menyatukan semuanya. Langkah boleh berbeda-beda dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar jalur. Mereka harus menutup mata seperti Justitia; tidak berpihak dan selalu tahu di mana mereka harus berada.

Sesekali, Taeyong tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melepas penutup matanya. Ia akan melihat siapa di antara rekan-rekannya yang membuatnya simpati; ia tahu itu tidak baik.

Sesekali, Kun membiarkan matanya tertutup terlalu lama, bersikeras untuk adil padahal ada kenyataan yang luput ia dengar, harus ia lihat agar ia tetap bisa menjadi pemimpin mereka semua.

Sesekali Taeyong membuang penutup matanya. Berharap ia bisa menemukan kenyataan dari satu orang yang ia anggap benar.

Sesekali Kun menambah penutup matanya. Berharap ia bisa melakukan semuanya sesuai aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Keberpihakan.

Keteraturan.

(Taeyong harus kembali mengambil penutup matanya.)

(Kun harus membuka penutup matanya lebih sering.)


	34. if only i could break it all

**lee jeno.**

Kepalan tangannya mulai berdenyut-denyut, tetapi Jeno tak berhenti. Jika ia tak menggunakan pelindung, darah akan membasahi sela-sela buku jarinya habis-habisan. Ia terus melampiaskan semua hal yang tidak bisa ia salurkan ke samsak tersebut.

Jeno mengerang berkali-kali, keringat mengalir deras dari kepalanya, menetes-netes hingga ke lantai. Adrenalinnya mulai menyamai dengan seperti yang sering ia rasakan di panggung. Ia kemudian mengakhiri olahraganya dengan satu tinju keras, teriakan, yang membuat samsak tersebut berayun agak jauh.

Ia menyingkir ke tepian, duduk di atas sebuah bangku bundar kecil. Ia menghabiskan isi botol minumannya dalam beberapa regukan. Jeno mulai mengatur napasnya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelindung tangannya perlahan-lahan. Ia memandangi tangannya, mengepalkannya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi, merasakan kebas yang perlahan-lahan berkurang. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama satu jam belakangan? Pelampian emosi, itu tidak salah. Pelarian? Ia cukup berani mengatakan _ya_ untuk itu. _Hectic_ -nya kehidupan panggung membuatnya linglung, semua pekerjaan yang menyita waktu dan membuat dunianya berputar begitu cepat itu membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Saat masih menjadi seorang remaja naif, Jeno mengira bahwa ingar-bingar panggung adalah seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah galaksi yang seluruh bintang cerahnya terarah padamu. Seluruh bintangnya mengagungkanmu. Tidak, tidak seindah itu, Lee Jeno, kata dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah tahu tentang air mata dan semua kegilaan yang terjadi di belakangnya, yang mengantarkannya pada akhir yang ia impikan.

Namun, keberuntungan juga menyumbangkan diri. Dunia yang ia tempati kejam, kadang tanpa belas kasihan. Ada yang telah berusaha keras, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya, tetapi harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

Berbagai emosi kembali menekan Jeno sehingga ia rasa ia harus menyalurkannya lagi. Ia melemparkan pelindung tangannya begitu saja, kemudian menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan lagi. Melakukan _push-up_ sambil berteriak keras-keras lagi, membuang semua hal yang mengacaukan kepalanya.

Sesekali, ia memang harus lari. Menyalurkan semuanya hingga tenaganya habis, dengan cara yang berbeda.


	35. i sing for the world

**moon taeil.**

Taeil membawa gitarnya ke balkon. Ia mendongak dan menemukan langit yang cerah, bulan purnama bersinar sendirian. Lama ia tidak mengerjapkan matanya, mengamati langit sampai matanya perih, lupa bahwa ia sedang memeluk gitarnya.

Ia memetik senarnya satu kali. Satu kali lagi. Melodi yang putus-putus.

Bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan dunia nyanyikan jika dia bisa; ketika dia melihat langit sekarang hanya dihuni bulan seorang.

Taeil belum terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sendiri, tetapi ia mencoba mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan, lirik demi lirik, petikan demi petikan.

Karena dunia tidak bisa bersuara. Dunia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Ia bisa. Ia akan melakukannya.


	36. it's a road for us two

**moon taeil.  
park jisung.**

Bagi Taeil, ia sudah setengah jalan.

Bagi Jisung, jalannya masih panjang.

Taeil pernah menggugurkan mimpinya, mengganti dengan jalan yang lain.

(Ia menyesal? Tidak.)

Jisung belum pernah mencoba mimpi yang lain, ia telah berada di jalan ini sejak kecil.

(Ia menyesal? Tidak.)

Sesekali, Taeil melihat Jisung dari kejauhan, mengamati semangat dan profesionalismenya yang luar biasa. Bunga itu sudah mekar, Jisung sudah tahu jalan pasti untuk hidupnya. Ia bisa berlari dengan energi yang luar biasa.

Sesekali, Jisung melihat Taeil dari kejauhan, memikirkan betapa besarnya hati Taeil membiarkan sesuatu pergi untuk mengejar sesuatu yang lain. Pertukaran seperti itu berat, terkadang Jisung tidak ingin hidupnya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan-pilihan yang sama memberatkannya.

Taeil bisa melihat bahwa Jisung memang tidak akan menyesal dengan mimpi yang dipilihnya.

Jisung bisa melihat dari Taeil bahwa kesungguhan tidak akan membuahkan penyesalan. 


	37. bathe, emotion

**park jisung.**

Ini kali kedua Jisung mencoba anggar lagi, setelah yang waktu _itu_. Ketika ia memasang pelindung wajahnya, ia merasa berbeda, merasa memakai topeng yang lain. Bukan seorang _performer_ Park Jisung yang banyak dinanti orang-orang. Rasanya seperti memakai pakaian baru, dan ia bisa berlindung dengan cara terbaik saat ini.

Ketika ia mengacungkan pedangnya pada udara kosong, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain selain sekadar semangat yang biasanya ia temukan setiap mencoba gerakan atau irama baru. Seperti ada sisi Park Jisung yang berbeda yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keluar dan berkata, _aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal_.

Jisung sudah diajari kuda-kuda yang mantap untuk permainan anggar, bagaimana kunci penampilan yang terbaik untuk memukau orang-orang dan mengunci musuh. Bagi Jisung semuanya adalah hal baru.

Ia begitu bersemangat meski musuhnya masihlah dirinya sendiri, di dalam imajinasinya. Ia sudah membayangkan seorang musuh tumbang dan menyerah karena teknik-tekniknya, karena pelajaran baru yang berhasil ia kuasai.

 _Jadi, seperti ini_.

Terasa seperti debut kembali, hanya saja panggungnya berbeda. Cara penaklukkannya berbeda. Rasa membuncah yang berbeda. Ia bisa pergi dari berbagai hal yang membuatnya lelah dan jenuh, ia bisa berlari ke jalan yang berbeda melalui pintu ini.

Untuk kali pertama, Jisung akhirnya mengerti cara penyaluran emosi yang berbeda selain mandi cahaya panggung.


	38. us: night and day

**moon taeil.  
lee donghyuk.**

Di malam hari, kadang di perjalanan yang melelahkan menuju dorm setelah jadwal yang panjang, atau kadang di waktu-waktu kosong saat hanya ia yang terjaga di luar kamar; Haechan melihat langit dan menemukan bulan yang menyendiri. Hangat di tengah kesunyian.

(Mirip seseorang.)

Di siang hari, Taeil kadang mendongak untuk menikmati cahaya, ia banyak beraktivitas di dalam ruangan sehingga matahari kadang cukup dirindukan. Kehangatan cahaya itu membuatnya segar, seperti mendengarkan tawa seseorang di hari yang melelahkan.

(Mirip seseorang.)

(Taeil dan Haechan tidak tahu, entah di mana lagi mereka bisa menemukan tim di mana yang tertua dan yang termuda saling melengkapi seperti bulan dan matahari. Malam dan siang.)


	39. rise from your ashes!

**huang guan heng.**

Adalah sebuah kesempatan yang langka untuk bisa syuting di kastil sungguhan seperti ini. Tempat yang jauh sekali, suatu ide yang tidak ia tahu akan bisa diwujudkan secepat ini.

Hendery memanfaatkan kesempatan sungguh-sungguh untuk mengamati seluruh interiornya sendirian, pelan-pelan, dari ruangan ke ruangan.

Ada sebuah ruang, begitu luas tetapi hanya diisi oleh tiga buat sofa kuno, sebuah meja, dan sebuah perapian. Tidak ada furnitur apa-apa lagi. Tirainya menjulang tinggi, karpet antiknya terhampar di bawah sofa dan meja. Perapian bata merah itu terisi kayu dan sedikit abu, tetapi bersih dan mengkilat.

Ia mendekati perapian itu. Ada sebuah ornamen di bagian atasnya, sesuatu yang kemudian ia sadari adalah seekor burung phoenix yang merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Ekornya melekuk-lekuk, paruhnya setengah terbuka, seolah-olah sedang terbang di atas perapian tersebut. Hendery menyusurinya dengan jari-jarinya, pelan seperti sedang mempelajarinya, seakan-akan ia mampu membaca sejarahnya lewat sana.

Sebelum dipugar, kastil ini pernah dihuni oleh keluarga ningrat sungguhan, tetapi ditinggalkan sekitar seabad lalu karena mereka mengasingkan diri ke sebuah puri lain. Awalnya ada satu kelompok penjaga yang menghuninya, tetapi perlahan-lahan mereka juga meninggalkannya. Hendery ingin sekali tahu, apakah phoenix ini sudah ada sejak mereka semua masih tinggal di sini?

Hendery mendongak. Langit-langit begitu jauh darinya, dihiasi oleh ornamen lukisan abstrak dengan tema warna kuning, merah gelap, dan hitam. Sudah kusam, barangkali tidak dipugar sama sekali.

Perhatiannya kembali pada si phoenix yang terbang abadi di atas perapian. Hendery membayangkan bahwa inilah burung yang telah bangkit dari abunya di bawah sana, yang tetap hidup. Sendirian. Dengan cerita orang-orang yang telah berakhir tetapi ia memulai semuanya lagi kembali, seorang diri.


	40. chained history, time by time

**kim dongyoung.**

Pada suatu kesempatan, di tempat dan waktu yang sudah tak begitu Doyoung ingat, ia membeli sebuah jam saku. Jam saku antik berwarna emas, sekarang ketika ia menemukannya, warnanya sudah agak memudar. Benda itu lama terkubur di dasar laci paling bawah di kamar tidurnya.

Doyoung menimang benda itu. Memikirkan banyak hal tentangnya; tentang pemiliknya sebelumnya, perjalanan benda itu sebelumnya akhirnya sampai ke tangannya dan teronggok di dasar lemari, terlupakan sekian lama. Ia membukanya, menemukan jarumnya masih berputar tenang, tanpa masalah. Doyoung langsung menutupnya kembali, menggenggam jam itu erat-erat. Membayangkan waktu yang telah berlalu sejak jam itu pertama kali dibuat, tangan pembuatnya, dan cerita-cerita yang dibuat orang tentang jam ini. Mungkin salah satu pemilik lamanya menjadikannya hadiah, mungkin seseorang memikirkan dongeng-dongeng tentangnya, mungkin seseorang menjadikannya satu-satunya petunjuk waktu karena mata tuanya tidak lagi bisa melihat penunjuk waktu di dinding.

Doyoung memasukkan jam itu ke dalam kopernya, yang siap dibawanya melintasi benua esok pagi.

Jika ada yang bertanya untuk apa dan kenapa, ia akan menjawab,

_aku ingin menambah sejarah untuknya._

(Dari Kim Dongyoung, pemuda yang berpacu bersama waktu, mengorbankan sekian hal untuk hal yang lain, terkadang membiarkan waktu berlalu lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya ia nikmati, demi mimpi-mimpinya.)


	41. king of the kings (do i deserve it?)

**jung yoonoh.  
kim jungwoo.**

"Tapi apakah itu tepat?" Jungwoo menggosok kukunya pelan-pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia begitu tergoda untuk menggigit ujung-ujungnya, suatu mekanisme yang perlahan berkembang untuk mempertahankan diri dari rasa gugupnya belakangan ini. "Zeus itu ... rajanya para dewa. Dia kuat sekali. Aku mulai berpikir ... kalau aku memilih nama itu, berat sekali kedengarannya untukku."

Jaehyun mendongak pada langit yang gelap. Tumitnya membentur-bentur tembok secara bergantian, dengan pelan. "Nama _zeus_ cocok untukmu. Kurasa tidak ada masalah."

"Tidak cocok, kan, hyung—"

"Kamu adalah raja untuk dirimu sendiri." Jaehyun menepuk punggung Jungwoo pelan. "Kamu, dirimu yang sekarang, berhasil menaklukkan banyak hal di dalam dirimu dan menjadi Jungwoo yang kukenal."

Jungwoo menoleh, memandang mata Jaehyun dan menemukan kejujuran di matanya. Matanya yang bercahaya, matanya yang selalu optimis. Jungwoo ingin sekali seperti itu.


	42. let me see the world with your eyes

**jung yoonoh.  
lee jeno.**

Jaehyun mencoba menutupi langkah Jeno yang ingin mencetak angka, menghalaunya dari ring. Namun Jeno melakukan sebuah trik kecil, tipuan seolah-olah akan melempar, sehingga Jaehyun melompat untuk melakukan _blocking_ , Jeno menunduk lagi, kemudian berlari, berputar, dan mencetak angka dengan lemparan dari titik yang agak jauh dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menepukkan tangan ketika bola tersebut memantul agak jauh ke tepian.

" _Good job_ ," komentarnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengajak Jeno tos.

"Thanks, _hyung_." Jeno membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mengambil bola itu, kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Jaehyun ke tepian lapangan. Jaehyun mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas tas selempang kecilnya di atas bangku panjang.

Jaehyun duduk di bangku, Jeno berdiri saja di hadapannya sambil memantul-mantulkan bola. Tak lama kemudian, ia menggiringnya menuju tengah lapangan, melemparkannya dari posisi _three point_. Bola masuk dengan lintasan mulus menuju ring, menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang nyaring di tengah-tengah lapangan yang sunyi.

Jeno kembali menggiring bola, mencoba memasukkannya dengan cara _dunk shot_. Ketika teknik itu berhasil, ia tersenyum bangga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun menumpukan kakinya di atas kaki yang lain dengan santai, mengangguk-angguk untuk aksi Jeno. Ia juga tersenyum ketika pemuda itu tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia berkenalan dengan Jeno untuk pertama kali. Jeno begitu lugu dan kecil waktu itu—sekarang Jaehyun merasa seakan-akan Jeno sudah tumbuh dan mendewasa hampir dua kali lipat dari masa itu.

Jeno bukan lagi pemuda biasa. Ia punya mimpi-mimpi di tangannya, cerita-cerita yang lebih beragam, dan berbagai kemampuan yang barangkali ia sendiri pun tidak menyadari batas-batasnya. Jeno bisa mendobrak banyak batas, Jaehyun percaya itu.

"Hyung, masih ingin main? Atau kita pulang?"

Jaehyun bangkit. "Main lagi. Ayo, _one-on-one_."

Jeno memberikan bola itu pada Jaehyun dengan memantulkannya. "Aku siap." Ia menyingsingkan lengan _hoodie_ birunya, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda.

Jaehyun tersenyum—senyum bangga—lalu mengangguk.

Jeno sudah dewasa sekali. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara Jeno memandang dunianya sekarang.


	43. your pride, your struggle (part of mine)

**dong si cheng.  
qian kun.**

Winwin berjalan dengan langkah santai, tidak menyadari apa yang Kun lakukan di belakangnya dengan kameranya. Kun menyunggingkan senyuman bangga ketika mengamati langkah demi langkah yang dibuat Sicheng.

Kun masih ingat bagaimana waktu itu Winwin bercerita bahwa gaya menarinya berbeda dengan gaya kontemporer yang dituntut. Kakinya tidak bisa menyeimbangkan hitungan dan menyelaraskan diri. _Caraku bergerak berbeda dengan mereka, Kun-ge_ , katanya. Dan itu menyakitkan untuk Kun.

Kun masih ingat Winwin yang berusaha keras untuk beradaptasi; ia adalah pendatang dan harus menyesuaikan diri soal bahasa, kebiasaan, dan beragam hal baru. _Aku takut aku tidak bisa bicara dengan baik di publik, Kun-ge_ , katanya. Dan Kun tahu rasa itu.

Kun masih ingat Winwin yang kadang berusaha lebih keras, pulang lebih malam di ruang latihan karena latarnya adalah seorang penari tradisional, yang butuh penyesuaian lebih banyak. _Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka kecewa, Kun-ge_ , katanya. Kun mengerti perjuangan itu.

Di depannya, Winwin berjalan santai sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ringan. Kun bisa mendengar suaranya. Kun masih tersenyum.

Di tembok-tembok sekeliling mereka, terpajang foto-foto ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Winwin, dan Winwin sesekali mengambil foto semua itu. Sudah banyak sekali yang mereka lihat, tetapi Winwin sama sekali tidak bosan.

Kun tidak bisa menghentikan rekamannya; ia berkali-kali menangkap senyuman bangga Winwin—dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya juga: ia begitu bangga pada teman seperjuangan yang juga ia anggap adik itu. 


	44. here for you, saving you

**lee taeyong.  
moon taeil.**

Taeil baru sampai setengah lagunya ketika tirai dan pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Taeil mengangkat alis, mendapati Taeyong berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk ke arahnya.

Taeyong tak bicara apa-apa, cuma turut bersandar pada tembok, lalu mendongak. Begitu saja, untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan mendung hampir sepanjang hari, langit begitu membosankan dan senja tampaknya tak akan memberikan warna yang berkesan lagi hari ini.

Merasa bahwa Taeyong takkan keberatan, Taeil kembali memetik gitarnya, meneruskan lagu yang tadi terputus. Taeyong hampir-hampir seperti patung di sampingnya, cuma mendongak seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu di celah-celah antara awan; mungkin menelusuri garis-garis cahaya di antara gumpalan-gumpalan mendung.

Kemudian, hal itu mengetuk batin Taeil. _Silver lining_. Taeyong sedang mencarinya; mencari sesuatu di antara mendung yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Tepat saat Taeil menoleh, Taeyong menekan-nekan ujung matanya dengan ibu jari.

Taeil tak perlu berkata apa-apa. Ia menyandarkan gitarnya pada tembok, kemudian merangkul bahu Taeyong. Menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Taeyong menanggapinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeil—tak lama kemudian, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Taeil. Taeil mendengar Taeyong mendesis, seperti menahan sesuatu yang begitu besar, dan ia pun menanggapinya dengan mengelus punggung Taeyong.

Taeil tak ingin berkata apa-apa. Ia masih menahan Taeyong di tangannya, melindunginya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya tentang apa yang membuat Taeyong seperti ini, _ia tahu_.


	45. painting of lights

**nakamoto yuta.**

Yuta, berdiri di tepian, tidak berkedip. Lampu panggung berputar-putar seperti sedang membuat pola tertentu pada lantai panggung. Yuta mencoba menebak, andainya cahaya itu dapat membuat coretan di lantai, gambar apa yang akan dibuatnya?

Yuta tetap berdiri, mengamati bagaimana lampu itu bermain-main di wajahnya, sesekali meninggalkan bayangan dan sesekali membuatnya seperti kanvas.

Apakah ini yang ia inginkan?

Apakah ini yang dulu ia kejar?

Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat?

Ia mengamati lagi tarian cahaya itu.

Lukisan apa yang sedang ia buat? Baguskah lukisan cahaya yang sekarang terpampang di wajahnya? Beraturankah pola itu? Dan, yang terutama, apakah ia akan menyukai lukisan cahaya itu?


	46. street art for all

**lee taeyong.**

Taeyong mematung di tepian trotoar. Matanya hampir tidak berkedip ke arah seniman jalanan tersebut. Sesekali ia menelengkan kepala, mengikuti gerakan tangan si pelukis lihai yang sedang membuat gambar panorama kota Seoul tersebut.

Salah satu kakinya mulai kesemutan, alasan yang akhirnya membuat Taeyong bergerak. Ia berjalan seolah-olah tanpa kompas menuju toko bunga di ujung trotoar, dekat persimpangan jalan.

Meriahnya warna-warni bunga segar dari bagian depan toko hingga ke bagian dalamnya membuat Taeyong lupa sejenak pada apa yang barusan ia lihat. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada sekeranjang besar daisy merah jambu, kemudian mawar putih, berbuket-buket lavender, peony pink, bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

Sang penjaga toko mempersilakannya untuk memilih, dan Taeyong bertanya apakah ia boleh membeli satu buket besar dengan bunga yang bermacam-macam, dan pramuniaga tersebut pun memberikannya kertas pembungkus yang manis sebagai tanda izin.

Taeyong memilih banyak sekali bunga, sehingga buket itu menjadi sangat besar dan hampir-hampir menutupi wajahnya ketika ia memeluknya, membawanya keluar dari toko tersebut.

Taeyong mendekati si seniman jalanan.

"Apakah kamu ingin dilukis, Anak Muda?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Tapi maukah Anda menerima ini?"

Seniman itu tercenung selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau Anda tidak suka, mohon terima saja. Anda bisa memberikan satu atau dua tangkai pada setiap orang yang membeli lukisan Anda."

Pria itu lekas-lekas mengoreksi, "Tentu saja aku suka sekali! Terima kasih, Anak Muda! Kamu sedang melakukan kegiatan amal hari ini? Semoga hidupmu indah, Nak!"

Taeyong cuma tersenyum simpul. "Hanya sedang ingin berbagi cinta saja. Selamat siang, Pak, semoga harimu indah."

Taeyong segera pergi meninggalkan titik itu sambil menekan topinya lebih dalam. Ia sudah melihat beberapa orang bersinggah dan mengamati dari kejauhan siapa dirinya. Taeyong segera tenggelam dalam keramaian di bagian lain trotoar, membaur di dalamnya.


	47. it's a bunch of colors i still try to burst

**kim dongyoung.**

Doyoung masih ingat mimpinya malam itu; ia berada di dalam sebuah labirin setelah seseorang dengan wajah tertutup bayang-bayang memberikannya sebuah kompas. Akan tetapi, kompas itu berputar-putar tidak karuan, dan ia semakin tersesat di dalam labirin tersebut. Ia terbangun dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, keningnya semakin berkeringat.

Mimpi itu kembali terbayang di hadapan wajahnya saat pelatih vokal tamu itu menggeleng-geleng ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Kamu, sudah debut, sudah bernyanyi sekian banyak lagu, tetapi masih berusaha mencari warna vokalmu?"

Doyoung sudah diperingatkan bahwa orang ini masih asing dengan industri tempat mereka berada, dan gaya mengajarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Mulutnya pedas, kadang-kadang kritiknya terlalu tajam. Semua itu membuat Doyoung ingin berkilah, bahwa _dengan debut bukan berarti kita harus berhenti belajar, debut hanyalah permulaan untuk membangun identitas_. Namun sepertinya percuma. Ia tidak akan didengar. Doyoung sekaku patung.

"Kamu harus punya fondasi yang bagus. Bisa-bisa nanti kamu tersesat di tengah-tengah ketidaktahuan."

Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak lagi hanya melihat labirin tersebut, tetapi juga ia kembali berada di dalamnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tidak terjebak dan limbung.

"Apa alasanmu jadi kamu masih belum bisa mengokohkan identitas suaramu?"

Doyoung menegakkan punggungnya, emosi membuat rahangnya mengeras dan ia langsung berkata, "Dengan menjadi penyanyi di publik, bukan berarti aku harus berhenti belajar. Aku belum menemukannya, aku masih berusaha membangunnya. Tidak ada yang sempurna dalam sehari. Roma pun tidak dibangun dalam semalam."

Doyoung tidak ingin tersesat dalam labirin itu. Ia segera meruntuhkannya sendiri. 


	48. he and his marigolds; a story (un)told

**nakamoto yuta.  
dong si cheng.**

"Dan, untuk apa marigold-marigold ini, Yuta-nii?"

Yuta tertawa mendengar nama panggilan dari Winwin itu. "Jumlahnya ada seratus, omong-omong."

Winwin mengangkat alisnya. "Banyak sekali," gumamnya, yang kemudian duduk bersila di hadapan Yuta. "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yuta tersenyum sebentar. "Ada sebuah cerita."

"Hmm."

"Dulu, ada seorang anak kecil. Dia punya teman. Mereka sama-sama punya mimpi. Yang satu, ingin jadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Yang satu lagi, juga punya mimpi yang sama, lalu berubah pada suatu waktu karena beberapa hal."

"Hm."

Yuta melanjutkan lagi, "Mereka berpisah jalan. Yang mimpinya berubah, tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya, karena kesibukan yang tidak bisa ia beri tahu."

"Apakah ini kisah nyata?"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai." Yuta mengikatkan pita kuning pada marigold kesekian. "Pada akhirnya, ketika mereka bisa saling kontak lagi, anak yang pertama sudah berada di ranjang kematiannya. Anak yang kedua merasa sangat menyesal karena mereka tidak bisa menjalankan banyak hal bersama ... seperti yang sudah dijanjikan."

Winwin menelengkan kepala. "Dan anak yang kedua itu ingin membagi-bagikan bunga-bunga untuk mengenang temannya tersebut."

Senyum Yuta sulit sekali Winwin artikan. Tak lama kemudian, ia bicara lagi. "Hari ini, Win-chan, maukah kamu menemaniku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi sebuah sekolah sepak bola untuk anak-anak. Kita bagi-bagikan bunga ini di sana, oke? Akan ada acara kecil-kecilan juga di sana. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama."

Winwin mengangguk. "Aku bersedia."


	49. show; three

.

.

.

.

.

_so far, from the stars._  
_and you feel like there ain't nothing left._

_niall horan: this town; flicker._

.

.

.

.

.


	50. it's a scarier world, even

**moon taeil.  
john suh.  
lee taeyong.  
nakamoto yuta.  
kim dongyoung.  
jung yoonoh.  
dong si cheng.  
kim jungwoo.  
mark lee.  
lee donghyuk.**

Taeil melepaskan tangannya dari _keyboard_. Ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela besar ruang tengah, salah satu tangannya masih memegang partitur. Ia memicingkan mata, lampu-lampu gedung terlihat blur, kemudian jelas, lantas menjadi blur lagi setelah beberapa saat. Sepi dan dingin sekali, kota ini sudah senyap. Lampu-lampu itu semarak, tetapi kendaraan sudah tidak lagi melintasi jalanan. Di langit, hanya ada pendar hangat dari cahaya sekota. Tidak ada bintang-bintang. Taeil merindukan hal yang tidak ia punya. Tidak kota ini punya.

Johnny mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah jalan tol. Ia menaikkan kecepatannya, menyalip beberapa mobil lain. Dengan sengaja, ia membuka sedikit jendela di sisinya, membiarkan angin masuk dengan desau yang misterius. Ia menyingkirkan juntaian rambutnya pada kening, lalu menekan pedal gas lebih dalam lagi. Bunyi angin itu semakin kencang. Johnny menahan napasnya sesekali. Seoul masih gemerlap di belakangnya, tetapi ia meninggalkan cahaya itu. Ia ingin kesunyian yang menenangkan, bukan kesunyian hampa.

Keramaian di belakang Taeyong terdengar hanya seperti dengungan di balik kepalanya. Taeyong memikirkan saat ia masih kecil, ia suka sekali diajak jalan-jalan keluar saat malam hari, menikmati kota yang ramai. Sekarang, ketika ia melihat sekeliling, mendongak, hanya ada kekakuan dan keterasingan. Taeyong lekas-lekas mengambil kopinya yang telah disuguhkan sang bartender, lalu menaikkan tudung hoodie. Meninggalkan tengah kota yang membuatnya jengah.

Yuta hanya memandangi langkahnya saat ia berjalan. Beberapa kali ia menginjak genangan air yang kecil, terciprat sedikit mengotori sepatunya. Sesekali, genangan itu memperlihatkan lampu-lampu kota yang semarak, terutama di komplek pertokoan seperti ini. Yuta hanya memandang lurus ke depan ketika ia tak menunduk, pada jalan yang lurus dan dibingkai oleh neon-neon semarak. Ia tidak merasakan keriuhan yang sama. Ia tidak merasakan nyawa yang kuat pada kota. Ia mengabaikan kerlip-kerlip itu. Baginya, tidak ada yang menyamai bintang-bintang.

Doyoung meninggalkan sampah bekas makanan cepat sajinya di bak di sisi bangku panjang yang ia tempati sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Ia memasuki sebuah gang, sengaja mengambil jalan memutar. Tidak ada yang ingin ia lihat di keramaian, lagipula ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan lagi di pusat keramaian. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Tidak ada yang membuatnya bersemangat.

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah kafe, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus bersinggah atau tidak. Ia menyaksikan pejalan kaki menyeberang, orang-orang yang terburu-buru, keluar-masuk gedung dengan wajah lelah, dan berbagai komposisi kehidupan urban lainnya. Jaehyun langsung kehilangan hasratnya, maka ia pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali, lebih jauh dari jalan pulang. Cahaya gedung-gedung bergantian menyinari wajahnya seperti kaleidoskop, tetapi Jaehyun tidak merasakan keriuhan apa-apa.

Dengan tenang, Winwin menaruh setangkai bunga yang ia bawa di samping tiang listrik di dekat belokan gang tersebut. Ia mendengar kisah menyedihkan di tempat ini sejak minggu lalu, dan ini kali ketujuh ia melakukan hal yang sama. Winwin meninggalkannya seakan ia tak pernah melakukannya. Di belakangnya, kota tetap hidup seperti biasa, waktu untuknya berputar cepat, menekan, seperti biasanya. Winwin tidak ingin menoleh. Semua itu sangat menjemukan, seakan-akan tidak pernah berduka pada satu cerita pun di dalamnya.

Jungwoo adalah satu-satunya penumpang yang turun di halte tersebut. Di dalam bus, hanya tersisa lima penumpang. Jungwoo merapatkan jaketnya, mengembuskan napas yang berbentuk asap-asap kecil. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat kota yang masih ramai saja, meski sudah hampir tengah malam. Jungwoo berjalan pelan, melawan arus utama pada trotoar, sesekali menunduk ketika bahunya tak sengaja berbenturan dengan orang-orang. Ia melewati kedai kopi favoritnya, terus saja berjalan cepat ke belokan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Lampu kamar terlihat jauh di atas sana, baginya hanya titik itu yang hangat, di antara banyak cahaya serupa di sekitarnya. Di sekeliling kota. Di mana-mana. Kota dibangun oleh cahaya, tetapi bagi Jungwoo semua tetap dingin dan kaku.

Pesawat mendarat dengan halus, hanya ada benturan kecil yang tak begitu mengejutkan. Mark menyipitkan mata, cahaya yang seperti bintang bertaburan di atas hamparan daratan berubah menjadi jelas untuk sesaat. Ia menyapa kota dengan anggukan, seakan-akan kota bisa menjawabnya. Tapi Mark kembali menatap ke layar kecil di bangku di depannya. _Another dull days, welcome_. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kota begitu hidup, tetapi Mark tidak mengerti mengapa kadang kota dan kesibukannya malah mematikan hasrat sebagian orang.

Haechan melepaskan kucing tadi dengan elusan ringan di antara kedua telinganya. Matanya mengikuti kucing itu ketika dia menuruni jalan landai, kemudian masuk ke celah antara dua tembok yang lembab. Lalu, sebuah mobil memasuki jalan ini, melintas cepat di sampingnya, pergi seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Begitulah kota, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, begitu singkat, seperti potongan film yang begitu lekas terlupakan karena tak menyumbang apa-apa untuk plot. Kucing barusan, adalah pemeran yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diacuhkan dari kehidupan kota. Haechan menahan napasnya. Lantas, apa yang tersisa dari kota, pada akhirnya nanti?


	51. show; four

.

.

.

.

.

_if it all goes wrong, darling, just hold on.  
_ _'cause we made it._

_louis tomlinson: just hold on; we made it._

.

.

.

.

.


	52. if we're going to burst, we wouldn't be broken at least

**mark lee.  
huang ren jun.  
lee jeno.  
lee donghyuk.  
na jaemin.  
zhong chen le.  
park jisung.**  
  


Mark membiarkan bola itu menggelinding sampai ke ujung lapangan. Ia berharap masalah-masalah dan rasa lelah bisa menyingkir semudah itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, kehidupan tak bisa berjalan semudah pertandingan bola, yang tamat dalam sembilan puluh menit dengan hasil mutlak dalam bentuk angka. Hidup lebih rumit dan kompleks daripada sekadar permainan bola, hanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama 'permainan'. Mark menghela napas, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, lalu berlari untuk mengejar dan mengambil bola itu. Mungkin hidup tidak sama dengan permainan bola, akan tetapi ia masih bisa melampiaskan rasa lelahnya lewat berlari di sini. Ia bisa. Ia bisa menahannya.

Renjun tak pernah mencoba gimnastik sungguh-sungguh sebelumnya, tetapi sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar melewatkan satu kesempatan penting dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana jika ia memulai hidupnya dengan cara berbeda? Ia mungkin bisa berhasil di bagian ini. Ia bisa menari dan melakukan senam dengan baik, ia percaya diri dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang halus dan indah. Ia bisa memainkan hula-hup dengan sempurna. Renjun mulai memperhitungkan jalan-jalan kehidupan yang mungkin berbeda, dan rasanya begitu menggiurkan. Lantas, apakah jalan ini salah? Renjun mendesis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyesali apapun.

Jalan mendaki, Jeno tak begitu peduli. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, sampai betisnya terasa berdenyut. Ia tak menghiraukan napasnya yang mulai berat dan memendek. Ia mengejar puncak dengan emosi yang membuncah. Begitu ia sampai di puncak jalan, sepedanya meluncur turun seakan-akan terjun bebas, dan Jeno melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kemudi. Ia mendongak selama beberapa detik, berteriak. Melepaskan semua penyesalan, bertahan dari segala kesedihan, membuang semua beban. Sejenak, ia merasa berhasil melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari beban-beban yang menjerat bahunya.

Ini sudah putaran ketiga ia mengelilingi lapangan dalam ruangan ini. Haechan memperlambat langkahnya, ia menunduk berkali-kali, peluh bertetesan membuat jejak di lantai, tetapi ia tak mau berhenti. Ia sengaja membiarkan semuanya pulang lebih dahulu, tak peduli rasa nyeri pada kaki-kakinya, ia hanya ingin terus melatih napasnya. Seorang penyanyi harus tahu cara mengatur napasnya, kata seseorang, dan Haechan ingin sekali mengamuk untuk mencapai batas maksimumnya. Ia tidak boleh gagal, ia harus mampu membuktikan dirinya. Ia harus mendobrak batas-batas, meski itu menyakitkan.

Jaemin masih mengingat rasa sakitnya. Jaemin masih mengingat bagaimana beratnya hari-hari itu. Jaemin menjalankan papannya lebih cepat lagi, melewati penghalang-penghalang dengan teknik yang bisa ia lakukan dengan mata terpejam. Kadang, ia masih dihinggapi ketakutan. Ketakutan yang datang mengancamnya seperti hentakan papan _skate_ yang ia kendarai sekarang, mengejutkan dan menambah penyesalan. Jaemin kembali meluncur, menjauh dari titik ia memulai, berharap semudah itu ia meninggalkan ketakutannya. Benar, ia sudah meninggalkan itu semua, sudah berhasil pada suatu masa; akan tetapi, ketakutan akan selalu hinggap. Dengan mudah.

Bola hampir-hampir tidak memasuki ring, tetapi Chenle beruntung. Ada bunyi dentang ring yang keras ketika skor itu dicetak. Chenle tidak mengejar bolanya, hanya memandang bagaimana bola itu memantul dan menjauh, kemudian membentur di dekat tribun. Keringatnya bertetesan. Kesunyian menyergapnya, tetapi ia lebih dari bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena olahraga, sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detaknya sendiri di telinganya. Ia bisa mengatakan bahwa pelariannya berhasil. Orang-orang bilang pelarian adalah hal yang salah, akan tetapi bagaimana jika ia bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti ini?

Jisung menjatuhkan pedangnya. Ia meninggalkan arena dengan tertunduk. Ia masih jauh dari kata _menguasai_ , ia masih harus banyak belajar. Begitu jauh dari apa yang dicita-citakannya. Tentang dunia yang baru, tentang dunia yang mungkin bisa membakar semangatnya dengan cara yang sama. Jisung menyisipkan jari di kerah pada lehernya, melonggarkannya untuk membiarkan kulitnya yang sangat lembab bernapas. Mungkin, ia juga harus membuat dirinya _bernapas_ pula. Bahwa ia tidak perlu begitu berambisi mengejar banyak hal sekaligus. Bahwa ia sudah berhasil di beberapa hal, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari terus-terusan.


	53. show; five

.

.

.

.

.

_i close my eyes and see a crowd of a thousand tears.  
_ _but you can't change the past._

_zayn malik: good years; rainberry._

.

.

.

.

.


	54. still here we are, (a little bit) intact

**qian kun.  
chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.  
dong si cheng.  
huang xuxi.  
xiao de jun.  
huang guan heng.  
liu yang yang.  
  
**

Kun selalu berpikir bahwa piano selalu bisa menjadi sebuah pelarian, tetapi pada akhirnya, tidak semua pelarian bisa menimbulkan kelegaan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari piano tersebut, memandangi partitur tetapi pikirannya melayang jauh, melawan arus waktu, melewati momen demi momen yang sudah pernah terjadi, dan malah menyinggahi lebih banyak kejadian-kejadian buruk. Kun memejamkan matanya sesaat, tetapi saat membukanya lagi, ia malah semakin takut. Kun kembali menekan satu tuts, nadanya seperti bergema di dalam kepalanya, menyinggahi memori-memori buruk itu, kemudian berdebat dengannya. Kun tidak berhenti. Berusaha melawan.

Sesekali Ten melihat pada bayangannya yang terpantul pada badan piano yang hitam mengkilat itu. Ia semakin mempercepat permainannya, jari-jarinya seperti gerakannya saat menarikan tarian favoritnya di atas panggung. Emosi, luka, duka, penyesalan. Mereka menghambur seperti debu-debu dalam badai, berlompatan di atas tuts-tuts itu. Ten membiarkan emosinya terus tumpah hingga bagian akhir lagu, dan saat ia sudah mendapatkan momentumnya, ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah nada yang ia bayangkan sebuah teriakan dan air mata; memekik menyingkirkan debu-debu memori yang sedari tadi menghantui. Ia terengah-engah, tetapi sedikit lebih lega.

Kapan terakhir kali Winwin menghayati musik tradisional seperti ini, ia pun sudah tak ingat. Ada masa ketika ia membiarkan dirinya hanyut begitu saja, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut berayun bersama alunan musik itu, musik yang mengantarkannya pada karirnya sekarang. Akan tetapi, sekarang, beban-beban pada bahunya membuatnya kaku, melupakan banyak dari bagian menyenangkan di masa lalu, dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah kehampaan. Winwin mencoba menggerakkan tubunya lagi, mengikuti irama, gerakannya pelan meniti memori-memori ototnya. Apakah ia menyesal, melewatkan hal-hal berharga? Winwin perlahan mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Lucas mengeraskan volume musik dari kedua _speaker_ di kiri dan kanan layar komputer. Hentakannya menulikannya dari apapun kecuali dunianya sendiri. Ia berhenti mengklik _mouse_ , ia hanya menatap layar begitu lama sampai layar itu secara otomatis menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Lucas menelengkan kepala, sedikit-banyak berharap ia bisa melihat refleksinya sekarang di layar. Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada imajinasinya, tentang dirinya di masa kecil, yang jauh lebih inosen dan tidak berharap banyak, bisa tertawa karena hal yang sederhana, yang tak punya rasa sesal. Apakah diri itu masih ada? Ketika ia membuka mata, masih kosong. Hampa.

Jika yang salah adalah setelan senarnya, maka Xiaojun pasti dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan musiknya hari ini. Ia tidak menemukan melodi yang pas, lirik yang tepat, dan memiliki memori yang indah untuk menyusun karya. Rasanya ia hanya meninggalkan abu di jejak memorinya, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa digali. Xiaojun pikir dirinya mengerikan, untuk beberapa saat. Ia mendiamkan diri, memperbaiki keadaan. Sekali lagi, ia petik gitarnya, mencari tahu apakah yang barusan akan berlangsung lama atau sementara. Satu-dua bait berhasil selesai, tetapi ia mengamati kertas liriknya begitu lama. Begitu ragu.

Hendery memukul drumnya dengan satu _final blow_ yang tidak memperhatikan harmoni. Rasanya begitu lega dan puas, dan batinnya langsung kosong. Napasnya tidak beraturan, seperti baru berlari lima putaran. Lututnya pegal, tetapi ia tidak ingin berdiri sekarang. Yang ia lakukan cuma bernyanyi pelan, memukul-mukulkan lagi stiknya dengan amat pelan pada permukaan drum, menciptakan irama yang kacau. Ia berusaha pergi dari masa lalunya, mencoba menguraikan emosi, melepaskan apa yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa ia miliki, yang seharusnya tertinggal di masa lalu saja. Memikirkan itu, Hendery kembali memukul drumnya, begitu keras.

Satu gesekan, tidak terasa benar. Satu lagi, Yangyang merasa hampa. Ia berhenti sebentar, mendesis sambil menutup matanya, mengucapkan mantra _menyingkir menyingkir menyingkir!_ yang ia pikir akan berhasil, akan mengusir rasa sedih yang datang begitu sering belakangan ini. Namun, setiap gesekan hanya menghasilkan melodi yang makin mengundangnya. Yangyang menurunkan biola dari pundaknya, mengatur napasnya, menahan air mata, memperbaiki mood dengan afirmasi positif. Ketika ia mengangkat biolanya lagi, ia begitu penuh harap. Jika lagu-lagu bisa mengundang rasa pedih, seharusnya ia juga bisa mengundang kembali rasa bahagia.


	55. colors in your eyes, show it

**moon taeil. john suh. lee taeyong. nakamoto yuta. qian kun. kim dongyoung. chittaphon leechaiyapornkul. jung yoonoh. dong si cheng. kim jungwoo. huang xuxi. mark lee. xiao de jun. huang guan heng. huang ren jun. lee jeno. lee donghyuk. na jaemin. liu yang yang. zhong chen le. park jisung.**

_in **color  
**_ _how do we **see** the world?_

 _Taeil_. Ungu. seperti lampu panggung terakhir yang ia lihat saat turun, ketika teriakan riuh masih menggema di kepalanya setelah ia mencapai nada tertingginya.

 _Johnny_. Kuning, Seperti cahaya matahari pagi Chicago pada musim semi, Seoul pada musim panas, yang mengingatkannya pada banyak memori dan banyak rencana masa depan.

 _Taeyong_. Merah jambu. Peoni-peoni yang merekah, optimisme pada musim semi.

 _Yuta._ Jingga. Senja Osaka, senja Seoul, senja New York, hamburan cahaya yang mengantar hari. Mengingatkannya pada banyak hasil dari perjuangannya yang kerap terasa pada menjelang malam.

 _Kun_. Cokelat hangat. Pohon-pohon pada hutan yang damai dan sejuk, yang mengingatkannya bahwa dunia yang harus ia sadari bukanlah gemerlap panggung belaka.

 _Doyoung_. Biru muda. Selembut langit yang cerah, yang selalu betah ia pandangi sambil mendengarkan musik lembut pula. Damai.

 _Ten_. Merah. Sepanas api hasrat untuk bermain bersama seni, melakoni peran sebagai seniman yang selalu membara.

 _Jaehyun_. Hijau. Seperti dedaunan yang mengisi sebuah taman, segar karena embun, yang mengisi banyak memorinya selain lompatan dari panggung ke panggung.

 _Winwin_. Oranye lembut. Ia pernah dibelikan sekotak permen dengan warna serupa pada masa kecilnya, dan ia membagikannya pada teman-temannya. Mereka semua tersenyum; ia belajar kebahagiaan berbagi.

 _Jungwoo_. Pink seperti bebungaan segar, seperti warna awan senja saat filter kameranya membuat corakan warna tersebut. Hari yang berat tidak lagi terasa memberatkan.

 _Lucas_. Merah tembaga. Warna cahaya panggung saat ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang ia cari-cari sejak kecil, tentang membuat orang-orang berbahagia dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

 _Mark_. Marun. Elegan; ia begitu ingin seperti itu. Elegan yang tetap rendah hati dan menyalakan dunia dengan karya seni yang ia buat.

 _Xiaojun_. Hijau muda. Rerumputan yang wangi pada hari, di bawah kakinya yang tanpa alas, dengan lagu yang membuatnya mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan Bumi masih menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

 _Hendery_. Kelabu. Kokoh dan mengingatkannya pada kekuatan. Warna lantai panggung pertamanya; yang ia pandangi sambil tertunduk untuk meredakan ketakutan panggung pertamanya.

 _Renjun_. Putih. Awan yang berarak mengingatkannya bukan pada kesucian, melainkan kanvas kosong yang siap ia beri cerita dengan warna-warna.

 _Jeno_. Biru laut. Ketenangan; refleksi. Ia senang sekali menyelam di warna itu, menemukan dirinya sendiri dan menjernihkan kepalanya.

 _Haechan_. Kuning cerah. Ia selalu menyukai bunga matahari, yang selalu tahu cara mengikuti jalan cahaya yang sesungguhnya.

 _Jaemin_. Merah muda. Kelembutan dan kerendahan hati selalu mengingatkannya tentang siapa dirinya sesungguhnya.

 _Yangyang_. Oranye. Tentang semangat dan api, begitu Yangyang melihat masa mudanya. Banyak ruang untuk terus mengembangkan diri, seperti nyala api yang tak berhenti meretih.

 _Chenle_. Jingga gelap. Ia masih ingat bola basket pertamanya, yang membuatnya belajar tentang bahagianya mencapai suatu hal, sesederhana satu skor.

 _Jisung_. Kuning lembut. Ia kerap mendengar dari orang-orang bahwa ia beruntung, telah mendapatkan banyak hal sejak muda, tetapi ia ingin tetap rendah hati.


	56. let the curtain falls

.

.

.

.

.

_in brief, what is the world to you?  
_ _burst of colors,_   
_evading lives,_   
_fulfilling spaces._

.

.

.

.

.

_ends._


End file.
